Entre a Cruz e a Espada
by Paula-chan
Summary: Integra/Alucard - Universo Alternativo. " Quando o desejo de vingança ultrapassa as próprias crenças... Que Deus tenha piedade de suas almas, pois ela não o terá". Boa leitura.
1. One

**Hellsing **e seus respectivos personagens são da exclusiva autoria de Hirano Kouta. Esta é apenas uma história fictícia que possui uma única intenção: Entreter.

Esta é uma história baseada na série Hellsing, desconsiderando o Mangá (porque eu não o vi). Baseia-se no **Universo Alternativo. **Diferente daquele apresentado no anime. Mas as personalidades dos personagens vão manter-se a mesma (ou em outras palavras: eu vou me matar para mantê-los os mesmos!).

Boa leitura. (???)

* * *

**Entre a Cruz e a Espada.**

Chuviscava intensamente naquela noite. As gotas finas e transparentes aumentaram seu ritmo deixando a aparada grama verde mais escorregadia e pegajosa. Seus sapatos negros de couro fino estavam ligeiramente sujos e molhados. Seu terno cinza umedecera e seus cabelos tornaram-se mais lisos.

Seu rosto claro e aristocrático escondia-se sobre o pequeno chapéu conservador e coberto que transpunha na cabeça. Esforçava-se para mantê-lo neutro, ardendo em um autocontrole que precisava transparecer.

Intensificou o aperto de seus punhos e diante das suas dispendiosas luvas de seda algumas gotas de sangue deslizavam manchando a nobreza da pequena vestimenta.

Ela era Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing e não emitia um único ruído de dor. Este era desprezível diante da verdadeira comoção que inundava sua alma determinada, corroendo membros e orgãos… Tornando seu sistema cardiovascular descompassado e carregado. Seus dentes cerrados, meus olhos úmidos e sóbrios e sua postura alva e erguida, zelava os sentimentos humanos dentro de si, não transmitindo-os pra fora. Aguardava-se diante o epitáfio escrito de letras grossas e antigas da escrita inglesa.

"╔ _Que aqueles que jaz se perdem,  
encontrem no céu divino  
a calma e paz que merecem.  
Deus te abençoe e te guarde"._

_Celas Victoria Hellsing  
1986-2006_

Não havia tempo de injurias, lamentações, assombros e justiças…

Apertando mais as mãos, inflamando a frágil carne, ela intimamente jurou solena diante o túmulo trabalhado e frio de Sir. Victoria que sua morte bárbara e desumana não perpetuaria em vão. Não terminaria ainda.

Levaria cada um daqueles malditos seres degradantes de volta ao inferno que jamais deveriam ter deixado.

Que Deus tivesse piedade de suas almas… Pois ela não teria.

-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o

**One – Elocução.**

Walter Kum Dorne. Um dos únicos homens que conquistara definitivamente a mais completa confiança de Integra Hellsing. Sua maneira de ser condizia com a forma que trabalhavam e conviviam. Sua personalidade era discreta, leal, cortez, habilidosa e minuciosamente racional. Tinha-o como um segundo pai, respeitava-o demasiado e orgulhava-se de seus singelos e preocupados conselhos.

Conhecia-a mais que qualquer outro homem, acolhera como única filha que zelava e conotava grande respeito e admiração. Por conta desta empatia constituída por tantos anos… Não faltava-lhe o efeito de preocupar-se com seu estado emocional e psicológico.

Sir Integra afundava-se entre o árduo trabalho de sua empresa (que fundou-se no ramo de atividade de gestão de investimentos e seguros) Abraham Hellsing Company; Fazendo de Intrega em 2005 a mulher mais rica do mundo. E seu aborrecimento diário entre as maiores elites de agentes do país, esforçando-se e ordenando que investigassem, procurassem, encontrassem, todos eles. Todos os assassinos ordinários que furtaram da vida de uma jovem senhora tão singela, delicada e honesta…

Sir. Victoria. Jamais a esqueceria. Lamentava-se amargamente o fim trágico que tivera. Orava que encontrassem os responsáveis… Considerava que Integra não descansaria até isto fosse feito.

Não suportava vê-la safar na febre de justiça e vingança truncada. Temia que adoecesse tamanho seu descuido com a própria saúde. Tamanha a mente perturbada. Tamanho os sentimentos e emoções subordinados, engolidos na garganta e na face sóbria.

Em razão disso, ia tê-la em uma conversa justa que sabia não agrada-lá. Suponha que seria severamente repreendido, mas tentaria assim mesmo pelo puro amor fraternal que sempre sentira.

Carregando hábil uma bandeja fina de cristal, adornada a mão, transmitindo paciência e elegância, e vestido com suas usuais roupas demasiado formais, Walter bate a porta entreaberta antes de caminhar até uma pequenina mesa de chá inglesa, quase encostada a parede mais ou menos distante onde retinha a mesa de escritório onde Integra ocupava-se fazendo algumas anotações precisas e digitando rapidamente nas teclas do computador de ultima geração.

Deixado à bandeja encima da mesa, Walter prepara para servir-lhe o chá da tarde. Chá forte, sem açúcar e em temperatura amena, como preferia. Dirigiu-se então, fitando-a sempre até sua mesa e pediu-lhe licença.

- Sir. Integra. Está na hora do chá.

- Obrigada, Walter.

A senhora Hellsing desvirou-se da tela do computador e aceitou a xícara oferecida. Encostou-se melhor na cadeira alta de couro e degustou silenciosamente, apenas um pouco, antes de colocar o recipiente em algum canto da mesa e voltar seu olhar claríssimo para seu nobre auxiliar. Percebia certo... Receio jamais visto antes vindo diretamente dele; preocupou-se.

- Há algo errado?

A pergunta direcionada a ele foi feita friamente, mas já a esperando, aproveitou para intervir no assunto delicado.

- Senhora Integra, teríamos um momento para conversar?

Levemente surpresa pelo pedido, já que este não necessitaria de modo algum, principalmente em relação a Walter. Mas ainda sim, assentiu, dizendo que poderiam ser rápidos. Logo precisaria encontrar-se com alguns agentes em uma demorada e exaustiva reunião.

- Creio senhora, que os serviços prestados pelos agentes não estejam mostrando-a os resultados esperados.

- Onde deseja chegar com isto, Walter?

- Me preocupo com sua saúde, sir. Integra. Por isto mesmo, me atrevo lhe aconselhar uma sugestão que parecerá absurda, mas que poderá ajudá-la nesta caçada intricada.

Integra afasta as costas do apoio na cadeira e passa a apoiar-se com os cotovelos na mesa, encostando os lábios entre as mãos fechadas, em seu conhecido costume.

- Sabe mais que ninguém o quanto detesto rodeios. Não perca mais tempo e diga de uma vez o que realmente quer.

- Alucard Tsepesh.

Seu rosto continuou impassivel, mas seus olhos contraíram-se surpresos pela pertubação e aversão que aquele simples nome lhe trazia aos ouvidos.

Alucard Tsepesh – o sanguinário. Era assim que um famoso jornal britânico o havia nomeado posterior a sua captura pelos _Agentes_ do Serviço Secreto de Inteligência _britânico – SIS- na sigla em inglês._

Apenas seis meses haviam se passado quando soube que finalmente prenderam aquele que já foi tido como a própria reencarnação do Anti-Cristo na terra. Acusado de incontáveis homicídios, estelionatos, seqüestros, tortura, furtos elevados e de supostos casos de canibalismo.

Alucard Tsepesh, este nome chegava a lhe dar arrepios; Longe de temê-lo, reconhecia apenas o asco de semelhá-lo aqueles que feriram e perecerão da vida de sua única família, há apenas sete semanas atrás.

Não compreendeu de inicio onde Walter desejava chegar ao mencioná-lo.

- Explique-se.

- Sir. Integra, creio que este senhor poderá nos ajudar.

- Walter... Você levantou-se bem esta manhã?

- Senhora, antes de prendê-lo por seus incontáveis crimes e delitos, reconheciam-no entre os agentes, um senhor que prestava... "serviços" por puro deleite, um bravíssimo profissional.

- Ele não passa de um maldito assassino, Walter!

- Sim, minha senhora. Perfeito para o que a senhora deseja.

- Retire-se. E não me incomode mais com este assunto.

- Sim senhora Integra. Com licença.

Apesar das asperezas conhecia-a melhor que si mesma e acreditava que assim que estivesse sozinha, conscientemente, refletiria sobre o que lhe falara.

Quando chegasse o momento oportuno, lhe chamaria se assim o quisesse. Por enquanto, preocuparia apenas em preparar sua reunião com os ditos agentes e futuros investidores.

Integra Hellsing estava à procura de uma vingança fria, calculada, dolorosa e que não deixasse quaisquer vestígios; E o senhor Alucard Tsepesh era perfeito para o serviço. Acreditava plenamente nisso.

Continua.


	2. Two

-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o

Two – Honra.

Integra Hellsing descia as escadas de mármore esculpido com uma calma descomunal, indiferente aqueles onze agentes que a observavam centrados e impressionados.

Ao contrário que a maior massa dos homens acreditava, em se tratando de uma mulher que teve por vez a família dissipada, a nobre senhora aristocrata desde o inicio não conduzia qualquer sentimento ou viveza de caráter fragilizado e aflitivo, mesmo que, para o completo desagrado de todos, as maciças reuniões atuais servirem exclusivamente para informá-la sobre o andamento – curtíssimo – das investigações que nada haviam propriamente progredido. Embora as notificações desanimadoras Integra não desistira – assim como todos puderam confirmar fazer parte permanentemente de sua consistente personalidade.

Apesar do temor que muitos homens sentiriam a sua austera presença, havia também a apreciação por sua autonomia e desenvoltura. O respeito transviava além de seu sexo, mas da força que impunha. Por isto mesmo, quando finalmente juntara-se a eles na área subterrânea do imenso prédio da Companhia, onde mantinha uma espaçosa sala de videoconferência rica em tecnologia de ponta, preparada apenas para que fossem sujeitas a reuniões com seus servidores, pôde pressentir o que lhe esperava ao distinguir as expressões desconcertadas de seu _oficial-mor_ mantendo-se ereto e ruborizado em meio ao centro da sala.

Ignorando os respeitosos cumprimentos destinados a ela, senta-se proeminente em uma poltrona alta da cor vinho, capacitando-a de analisar a todos em sua volta com maior facilidade; Seus corpos formalmente uniformizados se encolheram ligeiramente enquanto seus olhos azuis frios e interrogadores passeavam por cada um deles.

O agente Mark Neary ajeita a fina gravata lilás e permanece em pé junto aos outros companheiros antes de se aproximar a poucos passos da senhora Hellsing e lhe entregar uma pasta pastel contendo duas fichas com alguns dados (entre nome-sobrenome, idade, nacionalidade, profissão e um breve relatório sobre seu envolvimento no caso; além claro, de uma foto 3x4 ao flanco das espessas informações).

Analisando com cuidado, um nome familiar contido na áspera pasta lhe chamou a atenção de maneira melindrante, apesar de suas _molestas suspeitas_... Custou a realmente acreditar até aquele momento. Sua voz suavemente rouca e exasperada dirigiu-se ao agente.

- Senhor Neary, poderia me explicar sobre isto?

Os homens se sentaram nas cadeiras em sua volta formando um semicírculo. Continuaram a observar-la naquele instante, a ascender um caríssimo charuto _Cohiba Behike_ retirado de um acanhado suporte na parte interior do terno preto com extrema precisão e elegância.

Integra absorveu a pura fumaça em um mudo contentamento antes de exilá-la para fora de sua boca. Reconhecia em seu autocontrole que deveria se acalmar e o persistente vício era a única rápida maneira que encontrara há anos.

Mark Neary retomou a palavra com um pouco de hesitação, antes de atingir firmeza, posterior aos longos minutos que haviam se passado.

- Max Montana ¹, era o dirigente de todo o processo ao que tudo indica. Os vestígios encontrados pelos pe... – vacilou, no entanto, retornou rapidamente -... Pelas fragmentações do corpo da Senhorita Hellsing, nos fez avaliar seis tipos distinguidos de DNA. Dois deles encontrados e sendo seguramente vigiados por nossos melhores homens.

Pearl Melville, o mais velho entre eles, brusca Mark e dirige sua fala grossa e cavernosa a Hellsing.

- Os quadro DNAs restantes são formados por três homens e uma mulher. Todos fora das mediações do país; Acreditamos que tenham fugido assim que receberam parte do dinheiro referente ao rapto.

Mark assentiu e concluiu:

- Montana é ex- comandante da **USAF **(_United States Air Force_), foi prematuramente aposentado após um grave acidente que o extirpou de sua visão permanentemente. Pode ter desejado usufruir do dinheiro para uma cirurgia de risco, no mercado negro, que o fizesse voltar a enxergar... Mesmo que fosse em vão.

Larry Bronks retirou de uma maleta preta algumas fotos anexadas e passou adiante, para que todos vissem, até que estas chegassem a Integra.

- O mais importante a saber sobre Montana, senhora Hellsing, é a ligação premeditada com seu tio: Richard Hellsing.

- Em primeiro lugar, senhor Bronks, não se dirija este homem como parte de minha respeitada familia, não permitirei jamais que o puro e honroso sobrenome de meu pai seja manchado com este ser inescrupuloso.

Todos assentiram, em acordo. Larry Bronks se desculpou rapidamente e voltou a dizer:

- Montana e Richard, nos que fora constato, além de se conhecerem por muitos anos, foram inteiramentes cúmplices no caso. Mas ainda não puderam sair do país, o motivo... Nós não sabemos.

- O que esperam para prende-los?

Os agentes se entreolharam e ficaram em silencio.

Integra exasperou, sentindo-se irritada. Retirou o charuto dos lábios e os amassou nos braços da própria poltrona. Levantou-se e os encarou friamente.

- Estou ordenando que me respondam! Por que estes dois não foram presos? Enquanto aos quatro, o que ainda fazem fora do país?

Mark engoliu em seco, escolhendo melhor as palavras.

- Senhora Hellsing... Infelizmente, ainda, não poderemos agir.

Integra se aproximou do homem com um passo, ele afastou-se dois. Cerrou seus dentes brancos, sem dúvida alguma, detestava rodeios.

- Q-quero dizer, além dos DNAs... Não temos mais nenhuma prova elementar que possamos usufruir. A corte britanica não fará uma acusação baseando-se somente nela e em... Suposições.

- Há certeza de que os seis estiveram envolvidos?

- Sim, senhora Hellsing. Mas ainda precisamos...

- Isto não deveria bastar?!

- Sim, mas entenda senhorita...

Integra ergueu a mão aveludada mandando-o se calar. Sem proferir uma palavra, caminha para retirar-se da sala com passos largos e cabeça erguida. Seus nervos fulminavam dentro de si enquanto subia as escadas. Apertou o corrimão a sua direita, antes de virar-se para os agentes, ainda estáticos abaixo dela.

- Saiam do meu prédio. Estão demitidos.

Virou-se novamente e recomeçou a subir. A angustia sobressaltada vinda daqueles agentes inúteis serviu para amenizar uma parcela de sua raiva.

Agente Fergusson ainda fora em seu enlaço, ficara em silencio todo o tempo estudando suas reações procurando hora para agir.

Integra Hellsing retirou outro charuto de seu terno e o acendeu chegando ao andar de cima da Companhia. Ainda irritada, desejou ardamente não encontrar-se com ninguém em seu caminho. Entrou no elevador e apertou o botão para o último andar do prédio de quarenta andares. Sozinha, encostou as costas na parede de vidro do elevador expirando a fumaça sem retirar o objeto dos lábios.

Haviam se passado dois meses... E os responsaveis mantinham-se livres... Gozando de um serviço feito. Satisfeitos com o sangue puro e inocente que escorria em suas mãos.

Queriam atingi-lá.

_Richard Hellsing._

Atingir a empresa.

Desmoraliza-la... Feri-la.

Parou o elevador com o botão de emergencia. Tremia. Escorregou suas costas até ao chão, sentindo-se pesada. Esticou suas pernas e assim permaneceu.

Aspirou ainda mais forte a fumaça branca e a breve sensação de culpa deu lugar aos anseios fúnebres.

Celas fora a maior vitima de tudo. Da ganancia de Richard à crueldade de Montana.

E Integra desejava vingar-se a honra lhe despojada covardemente. Presos, agonizando em cárceres frios e solitários não a satisfazia.

Em último extracto de justiça, não fora correspondida... Nem a corte, sequer a Rainha, poderia auxilia-lá.

E tudo que mais ansiava... Era devolver a Celas a honra límpida que lhe era o direito.

Continua.

-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o

¹ - Segundo alguns sites inverti o nome do infeliz. Mas preferi assim.


	3. Three

-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o

Tree – O Anti-Cristo.

_23h45 – Presídio de Segurança Máxima  
__- Terceiro Andar, alojamento nº 306. Solitária._

Os sons pesados vindos dos passos latejados originavam ecos que sobrepunham o silencioso corredor do terceiro andar.

Apesar do ambiente intimidador, as maiorias das celas preenchidas permaneciam na mais plena quietude como se todos aqueles presos tivessem combinado uma trégua para o enfezado guarda, talvez como um modo de se redimirem pelo trabalho extra que tivera ontem evitando imediato um principio de rebeldia e tumulto.

Sozinho consigo mesmo, ele se permitiu rir e relaxar um pouco – ainda que em alerta, pensando que outro motivo talvez fosse pelo fato de terem sido espancados de tal modo, que no momento presente sequer tinham forças para proferir um gemido.

Continuou caminhando, sorrindo e pensando em todos os absurdos que já presenciara ali mesmo, apenas naquele corredor, no último andar do prédio. Naquela tarde fazia o turno sozinho, sem seu companheiro, que se ausentara por compromissos pessoais. Bobagem. Ele mesmo jamais abandonara seu posto por quaisquer que fossem as causas. O trabalho era desgastante, altamente perigoso e conflitante, tirando o baixíssimo salário que recebia em volta aquilo tudo... Mas confessava que o adorava. Não o trocaria por nenhum outro. O prazer vinha do sentimento de superioridade ante aqueles inúmeros criminosos que se achavam demasiadamente importantes, mas que sequer haviam tido o desdobramento de esquivar-se da Lei. Submetidos todos como das mesmas laias. Ninguém ali era melhor ou pior que terceiro. Eram todos iguais conforme sua jurisdição; Todos tão iguais e semelhantes a nada. Absolutamente nada; não se importava com nenhum deles, na realidade, sentia um desejo intenso e devasto de aniquilar um por um... Lenta e dolorosamente. Fazendo um favor a humanidade e sendo suntuosamente homenageado com isto; Quem sabe até com uma condecoração vinda da própria rainha?!

O guarda alargou ainda mais o sorriso, pensando alto. Adorava aquele serviço e dava o melhor de si, um dia seria altamente reconhecido e recompensado. Principalmente reconhecido!

- Tsc... tsc... Não sonhe muito alto, guardinha.

Seus passos pararam e seus olhos castanhos endureceram levemente pela surpresa e pelo susto. Aborrecido pelo constrangimento de ter sido pego pensando alto demais e pelo tom de deboche, se aproxima do pesado e enferrujado portão de ferro que separam guarda e carcerário.

- Com quem pensa que está falando seu maldito verme?

O som alto da risada que ouviu apenas serviu para que se irritasse mais.

- Quando eu entrar nesta _gaiola_ vou lhe ensinar a ter mais um pouco mais de educação e gentileza com seus _superiores._

Novamente a mortífera risada ecoando entre seus ouvidos. Sem hesitar, já que também serviria de lição para os outros presos que tinha certeza, ouvirem toda aquela cena, puxou o molho de chave das calças azuis e abriu a porta nº306. A intenção era de apenas quebrar alguns dentes e quem sabe, uma ou duas costelas. Tudo para que da próxima vez fosse respeitado e ter seus pensamentos altos preservados.

Dependendo do preso... Daria para poder se _divertir _um pouquinho, tudo muito rápido para que não o vissem quebrar uma das mais básicas e severas regras de uma prisão: Jamais abrir uma das celas sem o acompanhamento da supervisão e de guardas treinados. Em relação ao corredor da solitária, jamais abrir uma cela até o fim do prazo de sua estadia nela.

Ignorou a vozinha irritante de sua mente que lhe dizia para não fazer o estava pensando... Não pensou, agiu.

Destrancou a porta, levou uma de suas mãos à maçaneta fria e fina presa a ela. O corpo esguio, médio e com olhar severo, entrou no recinto. Nada o surpreendeu, era a mesma porcaria que todas as outras. A única diferença sem dúvida era aquele homem alto, até mais alto que ele próprio, de cabelos altamente pretos na altura mais ou menos dos ombros, pele clara e aparentemente macia. Estava sentado apoiado com as costas na parede, uma das pernas estavam curvadas próximas ao peito e era nela que descansava um dos finos cotovelos; A outra perna estava esticada no chão. Parecia totalmente relaxado e despreocupado. Perfeito, senão fosse o prepotente sorriso que fazia questão de manter na face.

O guarda sorriu. O carcerário era um homem muito bonito, ainda não o havia visto por ali, apreciou a descoberta. Aproximou-se do preso com um sorriso predador tomando o lugar da expressão anteriormente aborrecida, encara-o profundamente. Sem sombras de dúvida, era realmente muito bonito.

- És um verme bastante atrevido, não é mesmo?

Esperou por uma resposta que não veio.

- Não sabes que jamais pode dirigir-se deliberadamente a um guarda desta prisão sem que o mesmo lhe solicite?

O preso levantou seus olhos para ele e alargou o sorriso. O guarda prosseguiu.

- Bem, nota-se que não é de muitas palavras... Melhor assim. Infelizmente, terei que dar-lhe _uma lição_ pelo desrespeito dirigido a mim. Mas, por ser um desgraçado tão demasiadamente belo... Deixarei que escolha desta vez. O que prefere primeiro? Duas costelas quebradas e ser fodido de quatro depois... Ou ser comido primeiro e, se agir como um menino bonzinho, permitirei que escolha os dentes que irei quebrar. Quê prefere?

O guarda riu sádico e malicioso, desfazendo a leve arma das mãos e jogando-as nas costas com o apoio das alças firmes presas a ele. Ansioso pela expectativa da madrugada que o esperava ali, caminha pouquíssimos passos até parar em frente ao preso que se mantinha na mesma posição, sem mudar em nada. Em frente a ele, abre lentamente o zíper das calças.

Suas calças caem até quase metade do joelho. Abaixou a cueca cinza de algodão e agarrou seu sexo, trazendo-o para frente. Com súbito prazer ordenou:

- Comece.

Antes da risada melindrante e sinistra que se instalara em fortes e repetidos ecos por todas as instalações do prédio até o pátio descoberto do lado de fora, os presentes dentro dela, até os mais cogitados e ameaçadores, chegaram a sentir pujantes arrepios quando ouviram simultaneamente, oscilantes e tremendos gritos de horror.

Rapidamente sete guardas correram desesperados buscando a direção que os levassem para a origem dos terríveis gritos. Percorreram corredores, salas, quartos, até darem-se conta que todos vinham do último andar do prédio.

Armas carregadas em punho de última geração, algazarra desenfreada dentro das celas pelos barulhos que outros presos faziam, procurando saber o que estava acontecendo ali.

Ao chegarem no terceiro andar, mais barulhos. Todos estavam bastante agitados, tiveram ligeira impressão que parte deles, de uma maneira alegre, quase comemorativa. Dividiram-se para se certificarem do aprisionamento das celas. Todas estavam devidamente trancadas. Todas.

Os gritos recomeçaram uns segundos depois antes de cessarem completamente.

Chegaram em frente a cela 306º enquanto tentavam obter informações sobre o vigília do andar.

Dois dos guardas aproximaram-se mais da porta, desejando ouvir alguma coisa, mas nada obtiveram. Bateram e ordenaram que o preso respondesse suas perguntas, também não obtiveram sucesso.

Um deles procurou sair dali, mas acabou escorregando e desabou sentado no chão. Levantou-se rapidamente, meio dolorido pela queda, para tentar se limpar do que possivelmente devia ser água ou qualquer outra bebida. Mas não era. Surpreendendo-se a si mesmo e aos outros parceiros.

Aquilo manchado em suas calças, parte de suas costas e agora em suas mãos... Era simplesmente sangue. E vinha pela fresta abertura da parte debaixo da porta, formando uma poça escura e rasa de liquido fortemente vermelho e mal-cheiroso.

Recuperando-se ainda do susto, se afasta para que seus parceiros possam arrombar a porta da frente. Não queriam perder mais tempo.

A porta é escancarada por quatro daqueles homens, enquanto três permaneciam em posição de defesa com suas armas devidamente apontadas.

A cela de uma solitária na prisão de Londrina's era parcialmente semelhante à encontrada na maior parte dos outros países. Carente de qualquer que fosse o objeto, completamente escura em muitos casos, abafada, úmida e sem janelas ou aberturas que disponibilizasse a vista do que ocorria ali fora, com exceção é claro, da pequena fresta pertencente a cada uma das portas onde se atravessava a pouca comida pertencente aos presos.

A única coisa que a diferencia das tantas outras, era o fato dela ser um pouquinho maior que as solitárias convencionais. Dois metros e meio de largura e dois metros de comprimento. Um prisioneiro de altura alta, porém, sofria a ameaça de passar por dias angustiantes e longínquos sufocos em uma daquelas celas.

Os relógios de seus pulsos já marcavam duas horas e meio da madrugada, assim rapidamente percebeu um dos guardas ao levar ambas as mãos até a boca, tampando também o nariz. O cheiro estava quase insuportável.

A única forma de iluminação daquela cela era a lâmpada quase opaca fixa do teto coberto de cimento que clareava rasamente todo o ambiente, mais a iluminação que agora vinha de fora.

Quando entraram, perceberam seu prisioneiro completamente banhado a sangue; Dos pés descalços a certa parte dos lisos cabelos negros, deixando-os molhados. Ele estava em pé, por pouco quase precisando se abaixar devida a própria altura, afastado em um canto com as costas apoiadas na parede imunda. Seu rosto fantasmagórico coberto também por vasta quantidade de sangue e alguns outros resíduos que mais tarde eles descobririam ser pequenos pedaços de carne humana.

Ele olhava fixamente para os guardas, sem sair do lugar. Percebia o pânico instalado em seus olhos e um ligeiro, mas palpável medo que faziam em sua silenciosa presença.

Apenas por darem-se conta da excêntrica decoração que fizera em sua afastada cela.

As quatro paredes antes compelidas por frases e gravuras inteligíveis que os detentos anteriores realizaram, estavam revestidas de liquido grosso e vermelho, com detritos humanos grudados ou escorrendo lentamente até atingirem ao poço sangrento que inundava todo o chão.

O presidiário fora mandado para fora da cela, sendo desnecessariamente agarrado por outros três guardas.

Chamaram-se mais outros policiais do prédio, todos deixaram seus postos e correram para lá.

A procura do guarda vigilante do andar não tardou muito, em um pequeno ponto afastado da porta, encontraram o tronco de John Nelly largado no chão com ambas as pernas nuas encima do corpo e seus braços quebrados e tortos, equilibrados, segurando perfeitamente sua cabeça morena e careca, machucada e suja, assim como todo o resto. Seus olhos estavam revirados para trás e sua boca preenchida com seu sexo e testículos.

Alguns guardas chegaram a vomitar diante aquela macabra e animalesca visão.

Depois de uma hora, chegaram ambulâncias, agentes de outro distrito, agentes do IML, o diretor geral do presídio e centenas de repórteres nos portões de entrada almejando confirmarem a grave noticia que vazou entre seus confiáveis informantes.

Os presos diminuíram a algazarra, mas ainda comemoravam. Praguejando alto e bem-dizendo aquele que deu fim a infeliz vida de um dos guardas mais detestáveis e odiados de toda a prisão. Incitando o aborrecimento e a raiva dos outros policiais que os ameaçavam constantemente para que ficassem quietos, em vão.

Alucard teve mãos e tornozelos fortemente algemados, enquanto não sabiam que fazer com ele, o mantiveram preso em uma cela comum, sozinho, com grades. Ainda fedendo a sangue seco.

Dois guardas o empurraram para a cela e a trancaram. Um deles dirigiu-lhe um olhar exaltado de cólera, disse-lhe gélido:

- Você é a reencarnação do próprio demônio na terra. Terá o que merece.

Agarrou as grades com força, desejando arduamente que no lugar delas estivesse o pescoço pálido daquele cruel assassino.

Alucard por outro lado, não se abalou. Acostumou-se aos inúmeros nomes que lhe denominavam. Sem qualquer dificuldade, levantou-se do chão onde fora indelicadamente arremessado, permaneceu ereto e andou alguns passos ficando em uma distancia segura das grades, mas próximo ao guarda.

Encarou-o nos olhos, tornando-os ainda mais negros e ameaçadores. Sorriu atrevido e zombador. Sussurrou sarcástico:

_- _Comece a rezar guardinha, salve sua nobre alma, antes que eu a pegue!

E não agüentou... Começou a rir da expressão que o outro fizera, antes de tentar atravessar as grades para pega-lo. O outro homem que viera junto o agarrou pelos ombros e o separou dali, levando-o para longe; Não antes de ameaçá-lo que aquilo teria uma volta.

Continuou a rir durante um tempo. Sentia-se satisfeito. Faziam-se quase um ano que não matara ninguém da maneira que sempre gostara: Originalmente. Cada morte, uma causa, cada causa uma ação, cada ação inovava! Suas vitimas nunca apareciam da mesma maneira, não seguia um padrão.

Tudo recorria conforme as razões, as armas que disponibilizava na ocasião, o tempo, o lugar, seu humor. Enfim, estava em seu sangue. De todas as coisas que já fizera nada lhe dava mais prazer se não matar. Era até melhor que fazer sexo! Outra adrenalina, outras sensações ainda mais fortes...

Naquela madrugada sentia-se vivo como a algum tempo naquela maldita prisão não se sentia. Lembrando-se passo a passo do que fizera aquele imprestável que ousou-lhe desafiar.

Riu mais um pouco se deitando na cama, sentindo-se ainda mais relaxado. Fazia tempo em que não se deitara numa cama daquelas. Passara a maior parte dos anos em solitárias, sem saber realmente o por quê.

A fama tem-se lá suas desvantagens...

Acomodou-se como pôde e dormiu instantaneamente com um breve sorriso nos lábios.

Provavelmente, mais tarde, construiriam uma fogueira ali mesmo no pátio para queimar-lhe, com aprovação de todos os parlamentares, policiais, representantes do reino, etc.

E mesmo assim, ele sorria. Jamais tivera receio da própria morte. Estava fadado a morrer, assim como todos, e tinha total conhecimento disto desde a tenra infância. Lhe ensinaram desde criança a desejar a morte, não a temia de forma alguma.

De qualquer maneira estava rente ao corredor da morte, precisava de uma última ação antes que isto acontecesse... Aquele tolo servira quase perfeitamente para o propósito. Poderia ter aproveitado mais.

-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o

Integra estava na sala de jantar tomando seu café da manhã com calma e amena distração. Aprofundada demais em seus próprios pensamentos, sequer notou a entrada de Walter no recinto, apesar dos passos sonoros no piso de madeira.

- Integra-sama? – chamou-a delicado.

Voltou seu olhar do vazio de uma cadeira ausente e respondeu breve ao comprimento de Walter, convidando-o para se sentar a mesa. Walter recusou o café com educação, mas sentou-se ao seu lado; deixando encima da longa mesa, o jornal impresso da manhã.

Integra o pegou e o levou até os olhos. Leu rapidamente a folha de investimentos e economia que era o que mais lhe interessava. Estudou os valores da bolsa e do mercado internacional. Tomou outra xícara de café e deu um gole no seu suco de pêssego.

Demorou um pouco para terminar de ler, com Walter lhe dizendo que não tinha com que se preocupar, pois a economia estava em alta e a empresa favorecia-se plenamente com isto.

Quando terminou, folhou o jornal não se importando com os assuntos do_ Cotidiano_. Provavelmente, haveria somente tragédias e assuntos supérfluos. Não precisava daquilo para começar a manhã.

Quando o desdobrou e o abandonou na mesa, reconheceu o rosto impresso em tamanho longo e altamente colorido. Recolheu seu olhar para Walter, que apenas sorria. Sentiu-se provocada, mas deixou para pensar nisto em outra hora. Aparentando total desinteresse abriu o jornal e o individuo que se fazia capa, mostrava-se nela.

"**O Anti-Cristo de Londres Ataca Novamente".**

- Pensei que o miserável estivesse sido preso.

Comentou com pouco caso, sendo prontamente respondida por Walter.

- Ele permanece preso, Sir. Integra.

Ela deu-se ao trabalho de ler alguns parágrafos e ao contrário do que se esperava... Sorriu.

- É de fato, um monstro. Deviam-no colocar preso em uma cela para toda eternidade.

- Pelo que soube, ele já estava sendo condenado a pena de morte.

- Então não havia nada a perder.

- Somente um assassino majestoso. Assassinou e esquartejou um guarda robusto com apenas um simples canivete; sequer usou-se da arma do policial. É um profissional.

- Se o fosse realmente não estaria preso.

Walter continuou a sorrir e provou-se de um biscoito recheado.

- Creio ter sido um simples jogo de azar.

- Que seja. Não me interessa de qualquer forma.

Integra limpou os resíduos imaginários do canto da boca com o guardanapo de seda mantido no colo e depois se levantou; pedindo licença. Dize-o que poderia terminar o café que ela ainda buscaria alguns papéis no andar de cima antes de ir para o escritório. Walter também se levantou e insistiu em ajudá-la. Ambos se foram, deixando Janet retirar por fim os utensílios do café e levá-los até a cozinha.


	4. For

¹ - Contrição: Dor profunda de ter cometido pecado; Arrependimento, etc...

-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o

For – Ápice.

_Ilha de São Jorge/Oceano Atlântico – madrugada._

As ondas arrastavam-se e preenchiam morosamente alguns metros de areia antes de se voltarem novamente numa reação condizente as camadas frescas de vento vindas do oceano pacífico.

Seus sopros foram tornando-se cada vez mais frios na medida em que a madrugada se firmava e a temperatura abaixava na região. Em conta disso, seus cabelos movimentavam-se em um balanceio formoso deixando que alguns fios escapassem do penteado perfeito.

As marcas de seus passos na areia tão logo desapareciam com o auxilio indiferente da maré. Com seu porte constante se aproxima isento de qualquer ansiedade aparente do pequeno grupo posicionado enquanto se afastam com sua chegada entre murmúrios e feições graves.

A caixa espessa de madeira simples medindo oitenta centímetros de diâmetro e um metro e quatro de largura havia sofrido algumas rupturas envolta, mas nada que parecesse alarmante. Ela pausava quieta em seus pés. Alguns homens armados alinharam-se em torno dela enquanto poucos outros aguardavam por um rápido e simples sinal de confirmação.

O silencio impregnado de dentro dela o deixou com ligeiras dúvidas em relação a sua conservação, por isto mesmo, sem proferir palavra alguma, permitiu que ela fosse finalmente aberta. Com o apoio de alguns pés-de-cabra a camada protetora desabou pesada sobre a areia fina permitindo que pequenas cores de dentro pudessem ser vistas.

Juntou as mãos nas costas e mirou o conteúdo com uma expectativa discreta.

Os homens que a abriram se afastaram calmamente. Seu conteúdo permaneceu imóvel durante minutos antes de se arrastar com certa dificuldade para fora dela.

Ainda dolorido, procurou se ajeitar da melhor forma que conseguiu se mantendo sentado visivelmente sujo de areia e urina. Mirou o homem á sua frente antes de uma ligeira visualização a sua volta.

A pele arrepiada e rubra pelas rajadas de vento frio somando a partes abatidas do corpo não enfraqueceu seu orgulho, o fato de estar cercado também não o acovardou.

Achando ter compreendido de imediato teve a certeza que pretendiam perecê-lo rente as próprias mãos. Não soube pensar exatamente em um inimigo em especial, afinal muitos foram os quais colecionara durante os anos... O homem maduro que o encarava era desconhecido. Sua memória perfeita o recordaria daquela feição arcaica e aparatosa. Seria então algum herdeiro ou intimo de pessoas que anteriormente matara? Sucessores o procuravam normalmente. Filhos, sobrinhos, netos... Todos à procura de sua vingança particular.

Sorriu de lado ante um sorriso esnobe. Parvo sentimentalismo.

Se semelhantes àqueles que o perseguiram seis meses atrás, esperavam fervorosamente alguma retratação de sua parte estavam incontestavelmente equivocados. _Contrição¹_? Desconhecia a palavra. Renunciava seu significado.

Gracejou, sem temor. Os pulsos amarrados atrás das costas latejavam, mas ele permaneceu na mesma posição. A certeza da morte cedia-lhe contentamento. Ansiava por uma vingança a altura do seu merecimento. Injeção letal, electrocução, forca, guilhotina, empalamento... Todos uma afronta a sua notoriedade. Que esta fosse no mínimo reverenciada.

O homem mais velho ainda o observava em silencio e estava sorrindo visivelmente satisfeito.

Pensou um pouco e respondeu ao sorriso em seu gesto tão típico alargado e sincero escondido sob alguns fios de cabelo longo que lhe cobriam a face gelada.

Testaram-se intimamente. Ele não pressentiu o temor sensível que naturalmente causava, e, no entanto, reconheceu a desconfiança presente nos olhos seguros. Dois homens trocaram algumas palavras entre si, depois se dirigiram para o arcaico falando-lhe com tom baixo. Consentiu cordialmente e lhe dirigiu uma última mirada antes de virar-se de costas e caminhar pela mesma direção que viera.

Outro homem com a face coberta por um lenço amarrado se aproximou mordaz e gargalhou alto e malicioso para si erguendo sua arma para cima. A ação rápida fez com que seu corpo fosse jogado para trás, deitando-se sobre os pulsos latejantes e machucados. Virou-se, deitando-se de lado, enquanto o corte ao lado na testa derramava sobre sua face um longo e pegajoso rastro de sangue absorvido aos poucos pela areia fina e húmida...

-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o

Um _convite_ recente – incapaz de se mostrar inesperado – recebido a contragosto ao término de uma reunião inclinadamente exaustiva fora deixada em sua mesa propositalmente separada dos demais papéis para que sua visualização fosse rápida e acolhida. Mal houve ocasião para prontamente recusá-la quando uma chamada formal atendida de sua sala – proferida por uma voz masculina e dissonante causando em seu estômago vazio uma breve sensação de enjôo – deixou-a sem alternativas senão a de comprometer educadamente sua presença em um café da manhã informal com o deputado Damon Viggers e seu duvidosamente intencionado círculo de íntimos empresários.

Walter a observou paciente praguejando em silencio enquanto tomava alguns números e remarcava viagens rotineiras de negócios. Ordenou a vinda da senhorita O'Brien, sua terceira assessora, responsável por passar-lhe e responder alguns convites indesejáveis além de afastar de seus compromissos idas à encontros inconvenientes.

Senhorita Freya O'Brien demorou cerca de vinte minutos antes de bater a porta, procurando cumprimentá-los polidamente enquanto acalmava a respiração visivelmente ofegante conseqüente de sua corrida ao último andar na busca de atender ao chamado rapidamente.

Integra encostou-se a mesa e cruzou os braços mirando-a severa. Walter se afastou da enorme janela, deixando a vista bela e predominante da cidade para sair da sala indo buscar os comprimidos para enxaqueca sem que necessitasse de um pedido direto.

Freya ao vê-lo partir se desesperou. Respeitava e admirava imensamente àquela que a empregara e que confiara a sua maneira. Mas, no entanto, não deixava de sentir a sensação de claro pavor quando deixadas a sós; mesmo após - aproximadamente - quatro anos de convivência.

Permaneceu em pé frente a ela com as costas retas e queixo erguido. Apertava suas mãos morenas discretamente para que não percebesse seu estremecimento.

- S-senhorita Hellsing, o que deseja?

-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o

_Restaurante Chez Bruce._

Mantinha-se sentada no mesmo lugar a mais de uma hora. Confrontava-se entre a conversação medíocre provinda da mesa em que estava e os sons vindos cada vez mais altos das mesas ao redor. Seus olhos azuis, visivelmente aborrecidos, desceram para o prato delicado de porcelana trabalhada onde as intocadas torradas frias e secas jaziam esquecidas.

Suspirou com irritação antes de responder a mais uma pergunta direcionada a si. A contrariedade que aqueles encontros lhe causavam obrigava-a ao fim do dia consumir maços e maços dos cigarros que pudesse encontrar para o completo desgosto de Walter.

Os efeitos do comprimido tomado pela manhã estavam gradualmente dissolvendo sua resistência. A dor de cabeça iniciara lentamente.

Viggers sequer notando seu desconforto teimava em manter um dialogo descontraído com sua convidada prezando seu intento de seduzi-la, pois percebera através de muitos relatos a forma evasiva com que Integra se desviava dos futuros pretendentes.

A fala lenta e viscosa preenchendo seus ouvidos atentos causou-lhe uma sensação desagradável. Sua face desprovida de emoções lançou sobre ele uma resposta fria e silenciosa, provocando surpresa e um ligeiro constrangimento logo esquecido pela chamada do empresário Granger a retornar uma conversação pendente.

Viggers curvara seus olhos no mais pleno agrado tomando suas palavras com atenção. Todos os seis executivos juntos ao vereador e outros dois homens que jamais ouvira falar degustavam deliciados seus líquidos escuros e quentes enquanto discutiam de maneira descontraída seus assuntos irrelevantes e inúteis sem perderem o refinamento de suas posições.

Ciente da obrigação de manter apatias com investidores que trouxeram valia para a própria Companhia anos atrás, pacificando alianças, trançava a ela uma linha extremamente sensível de falsa simpatia impedindo que o humor gasto e o retorno de sua dor de cabeça a inspirasse se levantar e partir daquele arco fechado de senhores fementidos e hipócritas.

Jorge Henderson, banqueiro e futuro candidato as próximas eleições, encarou-a jocoso tentando arrancar de suas expressões algo mais que a sensata seriedade. Aproveitou a diminuição das vozes ao redor chamando para chamar a atenção de todos os presentes da mesa. Sua intenção sutilmente desmascarada.

- O seu acatado silencio nesta mesa deve ser tomado por uma leve desconcertante sensação, afinal, é a _nossa_ única mulher?

Os restantes da mesa se quietaram voltando seus olhares para Integra que respondia ao provocante olhar com cautela e seriedade.

Encostou-se melhor no encosto ás suas costas cruzando as pernas por baixo da mesa. Acendeu um cigarro ignorando Jorge e os olhares dispensados. Aquilo a acalmou por um instante, ele remexeu-se de onde estava. Cortou Viggens que tentara retornar ao clima ameno.

- Talvez se sentiria mais confortada se acompanhada pelo _senhor _Hellsing. Um homem formidável se me permite dizer. Uma lástima permanecer de fora dos negócios...

Integra absolveu mais uma fina fumaça antes de dispensar o cigarro, apagando-o no prato ao lado das torradas amanteigadas.

A simples menção do nome, dita com intenções que faziam sua precária paciência ferver, fez cerrar os olhos claros.

-... Se o imagina desta forma, _Henderson_... Não há nada que o impeça de contratá-lo.

Viggers e Jay Ross sorriram nervosos em sintonia com outros presentes tentando retornar novamente a conversa descontraída, mas Jorge fora mais rápido.

- Seria correto negá-lo então a exercer um cargo de seu absoluto e completo direito?

A provocação era realizada diante uma voz tranqüila e de falsa inocência. Alisou o fino bigode com um pente retirado do bolso. Colocaria aquela mulher arrogante e pretensiosa em seu devido lugar.

- A qual cargo o senhor se refere?

- Imagino que a presidência se...

-... A presidência da Companhia na qual meu pai permanecera até o término de sua vida?

- Sendo único o irmão...

- Imagino que a defesa proeminente a favor da posição de _Richard _se deva ao fato de conhecê-lo... Perfeitamente.

- Não lhe garanto que seja, senhorita. Mas confirmo a apatia que dispenso a ele. Fomos muito próximos.

Integra sorriu de lado satisfeita com a resposta esperada. Partiam de um mesmo lado grotesco. Se levantou com calma dirigindo-se a ele. Apanhou o casaco de couro ônix e o vestiu, amarrando sua cintura em um laço perfeito e discreto.

- _Richard_ muito deve tê-lo... _Apoiado_ nos negócios.

- Não que fosse novidade, senhorita... Todos os senhores desta mesa em algum momento também se auxiliaram com sua generosidade.

- Não se explique Henderson. Sabemos a quão lastimável situação seu _negócio _se encontraria se não fosse à _franca_ _generosidade _de Richard.

Jorge apagou o sorriso atrevido do rosto sentindo o mesmo esquentar absurdamente. Procurou disfarçar a ofensa corrosiva, não permitiria ser desqualificado na frente dos outros presentes.

Viggers a acompanhou com pesar. Desejava cortejá-la a sua maneira mostrando seu notável interesse.

Integra se retira, respondendo com um manear de cabeça a voz de Viggers agradecendo nervosamente sua presença.

Ao vê-la sair Jorge também se levanta por alguns instantes, apoiando seu punho cerrado sobre a mesa, considerando o comentário que pudesse ainda ser ouvido pela jovem executiva.

-... Quão lastimável parecerá a Companhia sem os cuidados de um pulso firme e consistente... Não escapa do conhecimento geral que as mulheres Hellsing mal podem _cuidar_ de si mesmas...

Suas mãos permaneceram presas a maçaneta por poucos segundos. Mordeu os lábios retendo os instintos violentos.

_Desgraçado._

Girou a maçaneta e se retirou.

Não se esqueceria do que ouvira.

Muito menos do responsável por proferi-la.

-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o

Dispensou o motorista, ela própria dirigiria até a mansão. O fim da tarde no escritório e as últimas informações recebidas por Fergusson obrigaram-na aceitar os conselhos de Walter e partir mais cedo para casa. Os novos comprimidos cessaram sua dor de cabeça e a sonolência imposta por ela seria facilmente contornada com alguns copos de vinho e uísque russo. Seu corpo teria de se acostumar.

Atravessou os portões pesados e passou pelos jardins cuidados dirigindo sobre a trilha com velocidade. Chegou em frente a casa e saiu. Gabriele se ofereceu para estacioná-lo e ela aceitou entregando-lhe as chaves.

Subiu as escadas coordenadas em mármore esculpido e abriu as portas altas. Caminhou pelo hall, Janet veio ao seu encontro pegar o casaco e lhe entregar as últimas correspondências.

Enquanto era seguida se dirigiu a biblioteca estagnada no canto direito fechado por uma passagem de vidro e madeira. Acendeu a lareira e passou as mãos impacientes pelos cabelos loiros que logo voltaram a cair sobre seu rosto. Chegou ao singelo bar particular encostado a parede e recolheu uma garrafa de uísque e um copo apropriado. Aproximou-se da poltrona em frente à lareira e abriu a garrafa. Despejou uma quantidade alta no copo e começou a beber.

- Não quero ser incomodada.

- Sim senhorita. Ah! Chegaram novas correspondências, deseja lê-las agora?

- Deixe-as em cima da mesa e saia.

- Sim senhorita.

-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o

Ele acordou diante as vozes baixas presentes num mesmo ambiente que foram tornando-se cada vez mais altas conforme sua lucidez retornava. O corpo agora levemente machucado lhe dava a certeza de permanecer vivo.

Estava deitado em um colchão macio e coberto por um leve, porém, candente lençol. Seus pulsos estavam enfaixados com gases e havia um curativo cobrindo pouca parte de sua testa. Um sorriso adornou sua face antes mesmo de tentar abrir os olhos.

- Está acordado.

Ouviu uma voz masculina se pronunciar enchendo todo o quarto. Preferiram mesmo mantê-lo vivo. A tortura seria interessante.

Seus olhos turvaram ao se levantarem.. Mirou o teto claro antes de se abaixar e observar os rostos ali presentes. Não, não se recordava de todos deles.

Com uma abafada dificuldade conseguiu se sentar na cama apoiando suas costas no encosto de trás.

Em frente à sua cama havia duas mulheres com jalecos brancos e três homens armados vestidos com uns uniformes pretos e camuflados. Um deles aquele que o acertara – se recordaria aquele rosto – e o desconhecido homem de outrora. Todos o olharam, mas seus olhares traziam diferentes emoções.

- Como está se sentindo?

Uma mulher ruiva e magra lhe perguntara aparentando falsa solidez sem aproximar-se mais, porém.

- Faminto...

Respondeu propositalmente malicioso passando a língua pelos lábios cortados, encarando-a nos olhos, vendo-a corar e estremecer.

- Seja bem-vindo de volta a vida, senhor _Tsepesh_.

Walter se afastou do pequeno grupo formado aproximando-se. Cordialmente ofereceu-lhe um copo de água, ignorado.

Sua mente fria trabalhava por explicações razoáveis. Walter permaneceu com ele satisfeito enquanto os outros se afastavam calmamente ainda que continuassem medindo suas ações. Sentiu o cheiro familiar de cigarro alastrar-se pelo quarto.

Walter se afastou se dirigindo para a porta em sua postura ereta e aristocrática.

Suas íris de tonalidade peculiar seguiram seus passos com fidelidade. Mas ele não saiu do quarto. Havia mais uma presença encostada ao vão da porta creme de madeira rústica. Fumava com tranqüilidade mesmo que suas feições fossem de completa seriedade. Era uma mulher alta, cabelos muito longos e dourados. Vestia uma calça social escura, uma camisa de botões branca e um colete fino e cinza. Respondia seu olhar minucioso com desprezo e desafio.

Seu sorriso debochado diminuiu tornando-se visivelmente sombrio. Encarou-a com severidade. As duas médicas se entreolharam assustadas. Os homens armados mantiveram suas posições, mas desviaram-se da cena. Sabiam de quem se tratava.

Walter reconheceu o assassino perfeito presente naquelas íris. Tornou discretamente para sua senhora tomando sua feição.

Os olhos azuis desprovidos de sentimento sustentaram o olhar com firmeza.

Alucard se contentou diante a provocação silenciosa. Ela levantou uma das sobrancelhas. Ninguém a desafiava.

-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o

Dois envelopes. Uma cesta preenchida de flores e frutas ainda frescas. Uma singela carta. Dois envelopes anônimos. Uma cesta sem remetente. Uma carta sem remetente. Deixados sob sua mesa de centro. Janet voltara para seus aposentos, dispensara o jantar.

A garrafa quase vazia foi deixada no chão ao seu lado, o copo também.

Tocou os envelopes. Pressentiu. Temeu. Coçou os olhos por baixo das lentes dos óculos e recolocou os envelopes na mesa. Recolheu a carta. Percebeu as mãos trêmulas e se censurou. Respirou fundo, não perderia a compostura.

_Não se culpe... Quem poderia adivinhar que falharia?_

_Talvez seu pai esperasse muito de você._

_Tão jovem... Ele entenderia. Não se pode proteger a todos, não é?_

_Você bem sabe... Você não esteve lá... E isso deve ser muito doloroso._

_Queria estar te consolando... Enxugando suas lágrimas. Mas nós sabemos  
que isso não é mais possível._

_E isto é um adeus._

_Reconheça sua falha. Você sobrevive._

_Quanto a mim, vou levá-la para sempre em meus pensamentos._

_Tenha certeza que sua família sempre olhará_

_por você... Onde quer que estejam._

_Atenciosamente,_

_De quem muito lhe admira._

_Richard._

A carta fora amassada e rasgada em vários pedaços no ápice de seu desespero; no ápice de sua ira. Os envelopes foram abertos abruptamente. Fotos, fotos e mais fotos. Registraram minuciosamente todos os momentos... Cada expressão de dor... Cada tortura... Cada corte, cada lágrima, cada abuso...

Escorregou para o chão sentindo a perda de apoio total de suas pernas, debruçou sobre o tapete em frente ao fogo fervente. Sentiu falta de ar, tentou respirar com sofreguidão. Retirou os ósculos embaçados jogando-os longe. Seu corpo chacoalhava...

As chamas palpitaram excitadas. Jogou tudo sobre elas. Cada pequeno pedaço, cada mínima lembrança.

-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o

Janet havia-lhe dito sobre seu refugio na biblioteca desde a noite passada. Absorto em receio apressa os passos se movendo com impaciencia. Esquece as regras básicas e singelas das boas maneiras e entra sem bater, sem autorização.

Varre os olhos sobre o cômodo espaçoso e revirado. Seu coração paternal dilacera e seu receio atinge níveis alarmantes. O ambiente estava denso com as cortinas vermelhas presas proibindo que os raios de sol ultrapassassem.

Seus olhos castanhos cinzentos aliviaram-se por alguns instantes ao ver seu perfil parado, observando-o. Seus cabelos e suas roupas estavam alinhadas. Ficaram em silencio; Walter a examinava com preocupação ainda que se mantivesse parado em meio à sala.

Ela caminha retirando a silhueta do campo de visão. Foi à área de conjunto ao escritório e remexeu em alguns papéis da mesa. Recolheu o que procurava e se voltou para ele.

Surpreendeu-se. Era a primeira vez que não soube definir com precisão o significado de seus olhos frios. Ela finalmente chegara ao seu limite.

Estendeu a ele o papel. Sua fala estava rouca e firme.

- Traga-o para mim.

Tocou o corte de jornal de três dias atrás estendido na sua frente. Compreendeu e assentiu com sinceridade.

* * *

Obrigada Nike-chan pela força! \o\ Obrigada de coração aos que acompanham!

Fiquem com Deus!


	5. Cinco

_**Nota: **__Este capítulo conta os acontecimentos importantes antes da ida de Alucard para a Ilha de São Jorge e como esta ida ocorreu. Este capítulo será dividido em duas partes._

_**Nota**__²: O trecho da música é do grupo HB e se chama "Is It Time". Super aconselhadissimo de escutar, principalmente com legenda. Ele pode ver visto pelo Youtube._

-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o

**Five – O Código Hamurabi. **

**Parte I**

O Presidente do Supremo Tribunal de Justiça da Inglaterra e do País de Gales estava reunido junto aos Juízes do Tribunal Superior e ao Ministro de Justiça para uma assembléia formal. O Tribunal passava por um processo de extradição feito há seis meses atrás pelo ministro de Justiça de Cingapura, S. Jayakumar e o ministro de Defesa, Raymond Lim Keat.

Naturalizado _cingapuriano_ por quatro anos, o alvo da extradição havia sido condenado pelas autoridades de Cingapura à execução por _enforcamento_ diante dos bárbaros delitos realizados aos longos meses em que permaneceu no país. O processo sofria algumas mazelas governamentais, pois suportava pressões e questionamentos polêmicos de políticos e chefes de governo aliados a ambos os países. O pedido de extradição de Alucard Tsepesh ainda estava sendo discutido pela Assembléia e protegido pelo Primeiro Ministro; apto em permanecer com o discurso que a aceitação de extradição a um país onde padeceria sob Pena Capital, colocaria em _suposição_ a credibilidade da Inglaterra em sua relação ao cumprimento dos acordos internacionais.

No entanto, referente aos últimos acontecimentos, o Primeiro Ministro se conservava em um dilema infernal e palpavelmente desconcertante.

Os jornais e revistas colocavam em dúvida as decisões do governo e o acusavam sutilmente de proteger e favorecer um assassino perverso e extraordinário.

_As passeatas tomavam as ruas de Londres. Seus cidadãos marchavam com cartazes imensos e protestos diversificados, recusando sua permanência no país. Entre estas passeatas encontravam-se muitos artistas com notória influência internacional..._

O Presidente Sellapan Ramanathan considerava a tardança do julgamento uma ofensiva antidemocrata contra seu país e um desrespeito aos cidadãos cingapurianos que nada exigiam senão a rápida e clara realização da justiça.

-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o

___Are you saved for real? Now your life is ideal?__  
__Você é realmente salvo? Agora sua vida é ideal?__  
Have you made home your prison? What about our commission?  
__Você fez de sua casa a sua prisão? E sobre nossa comissão?__  
God has given you so much. Do you reach out to the lost?  
__Deus te deu tanto. Você estende a mão ao perdido?  
__  
Do you walk past with no thought, about those who have no hope?  
__Você caminha sem nem pensar, sobre esses que não têm nenhuma esperança?_

_Father in Heaven, help us surrender!  
__Pai do Céu, ajude-nos a nos rendermos!__  
If you don't answer, all our hope is gone!  
__Se Você não responder, toda nossa esperança se irá!_

_...._

_Catedral de Saint Paul – Londres._

_16h22min_

Segurava com firmeza o terço de ouro fino, cristal e calcedônia; entregado cordialmente as mãos de sua padecida mãe Sir Angelis Integral H., como um presente especial e glorificante outorgado pessoalmente pelo Bispo e Reverendo Richard John Crew que atualmente rege e consagra a Catedral de Saint Paul.

Encarava sóbria e reflexiva o altar-mor feito de mármore e talha dourada e carvalho. Havia se sentado em frente a ele há pouco tempo, logo após o término de uma comunhão que havia sido realizado aos arredores.

O tecido fino de suas luvas passeava por toda extensão do terço sumptuoso. Respirou fundo, fechou os olhos claros e mentalizou uma oração.

Não era para si. Nunca era para si.

Sentiu o toque suave em seu ombro direito e abriu os olhos.

Rev. Richard a encarava afetuoso procurando um traço de atenção. Lhe sorriu com fraternidade enquanto pedia licença quase que em silencio para sentar-se a seu lado.

Integra assentiu e o cumprimentou com cordialidade dando lugar aquela figura que prudentemente respeitava.

Reverendo havia notado alguns traços singulares em sua feição naturalmente discreta e congelada. Seu coração palpitara naquela manhã e considerou em adiar alguns eventos considerando a inopinada emoção uma delicada _mensagem_ e agora percebera o quão acertado estava em sua intuição.

Sua voz doce e sussurrada chegou aos ouvidos da bela e assenta mulher sem provocar ecos desagradáveis ao redor deles.

"Quase não a tenho visto nos últimos meses. Temia que houvesse nos esquecido".

Integra suspirou, imaginando se seria obrigada sutilmente a se confessar para o Revendo. Recolocou o terço envolto ao pescoço e seus olhos azuis continuaram sob o altar.

"Mantive-me ocupada com assuntos... relevantes a empresa, Reverendo".

"Isto não é motivo para deixar de visitar a Catedral por tanto tempo. Mas eu a compreendo, minha filha. Seu pai a deixou com um império enorme para administrar. E tem tido mérito, Graças a Deus; e sua pródiga inteligência e determinação".

"Sim, Reverendo. Se me der licença".

"Espere minha filha. Há assuntos dos quais quero discutir com você".

"O que seriam estes assuntos?".

"Eu sempre oro por sua irmã... As mães podem não terem sido as mesmas, mas a Providência é sábia no que faz. Não se sinta inferior a erros do passado que em nada respondem por você. É uma jovem mulher excepcional, possuí consciência deste fato, não?".

Integra levantou uma das sobrancelhas com delicada surpresa. Devia se emocionar com singelos elogios? Ou com a vinda de assuntos que nada diziam respeito ao atual bispo?

O Revendo prosseguiu diante da resposta silenciosa que se seguiu.

"Afugenta-se no caminho do Senhor minha filha. Sua família está bem, aguardando por sua chegada, algum dia. Esqueça o que passou e siga em frente".

"Esquecer-me? É sobre isto que desejava discutir comigo?".

"Eu a conheço desde muito jovem. Sinto-se atribulado por alguma razão, algo que me angustia dentro do peito. Digo que conheço a razão de sua ausência, mesmo que tente negá-la, não conseguirá".

"Se o sabe tão bem Reverendo, está em seu juízo perfeito à sabedoria plana que nada impedirá minhas decisões. Principalmente _meu_ livre-arbítrio.".

"Ouvistes que foi dito: Olho por olho, e dente por dente. Eu, porém, vos digo que não resistais ao homem mau; mas a qualquer que te bater na face direita, oferece-lhe também a outra. Mateus 5:38-39". "Lembra-te deste versículo antes de partir e deglutir um caminho arisco e penoso do qual jamais poderá retornar".

Integra se levantou. O reverendo ainda a olhava, esperando vê-la sair apressada e em passos contundidos até o fim do corredor extenso. Ao contrário, ela permaneceu de pé, segurando com firmeza o crucifixo que ficara de fora da camisa social.

"Está enganado, Reverendo. Mesmo as ovelhas mais desgarradas ainda possuem a capacidade de serem salvas. "A perdida buscarei, e a desgarrada tornarei a trazer, e a quebrada ligarei, e a enferma fortalecerei; mas a gorda e a forte destruirei; apascentá-las-ei com juízo".- Ezequiel, Capítulo 34.".

Curvou-se então suavemente diante do olhar surpreso do Bispo, despedindo-se sem dizer uma única palavra.

Naquele mesmo instante o Reverendo Richard John Crew, percebera o quão longínqua e expiatória seria sua partida. Aquela mulher obstinada e pertinaz traçaria caminhos dos quais sequer imaginaria fazer parte algum dia.

Juntou ambas as palmas de sua mão e dirigiu seus olhos castanhos ao altar. Oraria por aquela jovem. Oraria todos os dias por sua alma atormentada. E se algum dia ela retornasse, encontraria as portas de sua catedral acolhedoramente abertas...

-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o


	6. Five Part II

-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o

**Five – O Código Hamurabi. **

**Parte II**

A entrevista realizada ao programa News Nigth da BBC atingiu alguns pontos a mais na audiência. Naomi Zambarda agradeceu-lhe imensamente a chance de tê-la no programa. Assim que saiu do estúdio, seu celular estremeceu em um dos bolsos do seu casaco; não demorou muito para atender; embora soubesse do que se tratasse.

"Estamos prontos, senhora Hellsing".

"Nos encontraremos as vinte horas".

"E mister Walter?".

"Pilotará o jato da Companhia".

"Está claro".

"Ferguson;** exijo **suaextremaeficiência. Não me decepcione".

"Não espere menos de mim e de meus homens, senhora".

Integra desliga o aparelho em suas mãos. Sentou-se no banco de trás quando um de seus seguranças abriu-lhe a porta. Acomodou-se e deteu os arrepios na ponta do estômago. Tomaria um comprimido quando retornasse a mansão. Acendeu um cigarro e passou a vista para o lado exterior do vidro blindado sem o encarar realmente.

Chegara a hora.

-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o

Ismael Glynn desligou o telefone exaltado. Logo se livraria da persistência irracional dos jornalistas em marcar com ele uma entrevista; como se o mesmo não tivesse divergências de mais para se ocupar no momento. Por enquanto.

Sua cabeça fervia e suas rugas saltavam em várias partes de sua pele negra. Abriu a gaveta e pegou alguns comprimidos engolindo-os de uma vez. Dispensou o telefone e gritou por Nathan, ainda sentado em sua mesa.

Não demorou muito para que Nathan batesse em sua porta.

"Algo em que possa ajudá-lo, diretor Glynn?".

"Prepare o senhor Tsepesh. _O maldito finalmente retornará para o inferno_".

"O país irá extraditá-lo?!".

"A noticia oficial será transmitida pela tarde. Recolha os outros prisioneiros mais cedo e peça que os guardas criam barreiras nas entradas. Ele sairá pela porta da frente".

"Não é arriscado?".

"Ele deixará esta prisão antes da transmissão da nota oficial. Peça que Collor convoque alguns homens para acompanhá-lo junto aos outros oficias que se dirigem para cá".

"Uma operação meticulosa e discreta?".

"O senhor espera que eu desenhe? Vá agora!".

"Sim senhor. O deixarei informado das ações".

Nathan mal deixara a sala e o telefone retornara a tocar estridentemente, fazendo Glynn sobressaltar-se. Irritado, puxou com selvageria o fio da tomada, desconectando-o, desligando por completo o aparelho telefônico e se livrando daquele tormento por hora.

-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o

Os tablóides britânicos varreram as passarelas de Londres tempo depois da primeira nota televisionada dada pelo Primeiro Ministro e outros representantes do governo. O caos estava instalado e os cidadãos europeus aliviados e ressentidos. Queriam ter tido a oportunidade de uma peregrinação transtornada e nociva até o aeroporto da cidade.

Em Cingapura, os detalhes já estavam sendo revistos. Os habitantes aguardavam com expectativa e moléstia. O Presidente Sellapan Ramanathan preparava-se para o discurso que prestaria logo após a execução. Mais de 95% de aceitação que seu governo recebera com a decisão final atiçara sua vaidade. Se manteria no poder por muitos anos a mais.

-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o

_"Não senhor, isto fugiria da nossa rota premeditada! É uma curva completamente desnecessária! Não há razão para não terminarmos de sobrevoar a Germânia!"._

"_Apenas faça Dawson! É uma ordem!"._

"_Eu sinto muito, senhor. Mas isto está completamente fora de cogitação..."._

O piloto Dawson já não mais contestara qualquer ordem dada pelo oficial e co-piloto. Por mais absurdo que esta tivesse lhe transparecido. Estava morto. Não houve tempo. Não poderia se estender. A bala prateada o atingira em cheio no meio da testa. Rápida e certeira. Ferguson tentara ser paciente, realmente tentara, mas o tempo era escasso. A ordem era precisa. Serviço célere. Nenhuma testemunha. Nenhuma marca vestígios ou provas. Sumiço e apago completo e total.

Ferguson assumiu o comando da aeronave. Pip Bernadotte surgiu na cabine ainda armado. Dispensou um cumprimento ligeiro ao agente e sentou-se despreocupadamente no lugar do ex-piloto britânico depois de chutá-lo para fora do assento.

A imagem da foto em sua carteira desgastada guardada dentro do colete aprova de balas, indicava o motivo pelo qual ele se colocara na missão. Seu sorriso solto, confiante, verdadeiro e charmoso morrera a tempo suficiente para se esquecer de como trazê-lo de volta. Sequer desejava recordar-se.

Ferguson lhe inspirou as indicações necessárias. Pip era um excelente aviador, logo estavam fazendo a curva em sentido ao Oceano Pacifico, saindo do céu europeu.

Alucard entrara no avião algemado e limpo. Ele era o único prisioneiro presente, acompanhado por quatro agentes penitenciários, seis oficiais da policia britânica, um capitão e um co-piloto.

Seus olhos atentos estavam sutilmente cerrados. Havia algo no ar. Podia farejar. Algo quente aconteceria e está certeza lhe trazia uma pontada de excitação. Dois daqueles oficiais da policia eram ordinariamente impostores e sabia que três daqueles agentes penitenciários traziam diante de si expressões corporais tensas e programadas semelhantes aos soldados do exercito. Não. Não eram agentes penitenciários. Não verdadeiramente. Havia algo ali e ele devia ser, de longe, o principal motivo.

O suspense o aguçava. Ele sorriu de maneira sombria. Fosse o que estivesse para acontecer, ele assistiria seu desenrolar com maior prazer. Olhou através da pequenina janela ao seu lado. Seu sorriso se alargou. Eles estavam mudando a rota. Para um pioneiro em viagens aéreas, aquilo não o surpreendia. Sequer chegara perto de fazê-lo.

Seus olhos se fecharam com tranqüilidade enquanto seu instinto acertará novamente. Em um espaço mínimo de tempo, quatro oficiais da policia estavam mortos e um agente penitenciário conseguira correr até chegar à parte inferior do corredor, onde não pudera mais escapar dos tiros lançados a ele.

O carpete de pêlo estava manchado com algumas poças de sangue. Relaxado em sua poltrona, esperou o segmento daquela situação. Os homens restantes despiram-se e foram abrindo uns compartimentos em uma parte espessa do avião, encontrando – o que logo reconhecera – vestimentas de pára-quedistas.

Assim que vestidos, encapuzaram-se e iniciaram uma conversa codificada entre eles, em uma língua que não soubera entender.

Tempo depois, sob nenhum protesto, apenas provocações, fora obrigado a caminhar até a pequena parte onde guardavam as bagagens trazidas.

Um par de olhos verdes encarou-o com sordidez. Ele se lembraria de seu rosto.

Pôde avistar uma grande caixa de madeira fixada ao meio através de cordas e ligas. Passou a língua pelos lábios frios de repente juntando alguns fragmentos...

A diversão só estava começando.

-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o


	7. Six

-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o

Six – O Infame.

Os ferimentos e contorções mais sérios foram gradativamente sanados pela pequena equipe médica especializada e categoricamente selecionada para acompanhá-los. Walter se responsabilizara em monitorar a diligência do tratamento e dos progressos realizados pela equipe. Integra voltara para a capital de Londres após dois dias de viagem; não sem antes preceituar vigilância completa e extraordinária em todo local. Todos, sem alguma exceção, foram devidamente treinados para se defenderem na ameaça de alguma ação contraproducente...

-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-

O espaço silencioso revelava obscuridade, recriando um cenário assustador quando sua única feixe de abertura se tornou completamente cerrada, extinguindo totalmente as luzes suplantadas que provinha do corredor acesso.

Ele caminhou com a postura reta e a face insigne tecendo passos leves e elegantes. A nova vestimenta escolhida tempos atrás acentuava-lhe o corpo atraente. Estava sem o chapéu desta vez, seus fios mais curtos caiam sedosos sobre a face, embora não impedissem com precisão a cobertura de seus olhos peculiares e resplandecentes.

Sua silhueta alva aos poucos se revelava diante a opaca e rasa claridade omitida pelas luzes acinzentadas da lua e suas apartadas estrelas pálidas que mergulhavam por um singelo espaço do recinto, revelando além da enorme vidraça destacada desde o chão ao teto, a mesa reta de escritório feita de madeira fina e tingida de tabaco. Sobre ele, muitos papéis espalhados e algumas agendas abertas; Um computador e um laptop personalizado pelo designer _Luvaglio. _E por último, um belo e harmonioso corpo adormecido. Tinha os braços cruzados e a cabeça apoiada sobre um deles. Seus cabelos longos e dourados desciam como cascatas em suas costas cobertas, e abaixo de si alguns contratos jaziam esquecidos e amassados. Sua feição era serena, embora ligeiramente atenta.

Suas safiras rubras encararam a mesa com seriedade por alguns segundos em abafada contemplação. Sorriu sem definição. Ela não temia estar tão indefesa diante de si. Não de fato, o temia. E percebeu, com certo espanto, que aquilo não o aborrecia. Ao contrário, lhe transmitia a sensação de divertimento pela ousadia e um claro e consagrado respeito que dispensava tão escassa e raramente as outras pessoas. Ela lhe revelou, mesmo que jamais soubesse, seu caráter raro logo no primeiro encontro. Tão diáfana e gélida como o mais alto e fatal iceberg.

E então, o segundo encontro... _**Interessante**_. Forçou-se como jamais nenhuma outra mulher, como jamais nenhum outro ser humano fizera em sua companhia, sabendo de quem se tratava. Ela o recebeu com respeito e autoridade. Mostrou-o seu lugar. E diante daquela voz firme, dos olhos cobaltos cerrados e a singularidade de sua postura de mulher...

Ele não era um prisioneiro. Não o seria. Não o faria se quisesse. Mas estava em dívida. E era um cavalheiro. Um cavalheiro de categoria que admirava a apreciadura das leis corteses mesmo neste século. Este era o seu único motivo.

_E_, por isto mesmo, _por enquanto,_ não se incomodaria em receber ordens daquela mulher. Em ser catalogado como um _simples_ animal de estimação. Um infame. Um escravo que presta serviços e deveres a sua dona. **Dona.** Ele engoliu uma risada, ainda não querendo desperta-la. Talvez devesse chamá-la de Mestre?!... Ela se importaria? Isso a deixaria excitada? Ou a faria se enfurecer?

Trouxe o que tinha em mãos para perto e aproximou-se mais da mesa.

-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o

Londres -  
Mansão da Família Hellsing.

05h33.

Dispensou os cigarros naquela manhã. Dispensou também, permanentemente, os motoristas e empregados que não lhe transmitissem a total e mais completa confiança. A mansão ficara interrupta da sonoridade dos passos, dos sutis movimentos e da escassa e carecida quentura humana que outrora singela e frívola ainda se faziam presente.

Ainda não percebera o quão incomoda era aquela exagerada escasseza de ruído. Sua racionalidade sistemática e concentrada impediu-na de refletir outras passagens senão as quais estavam por surgirem a qualquer minuto.

Aguardara tempo suficiente, mas que longínquo, até que o assunto fosse inclinadamente abafado e adormecido. As buscas de quatro meses intermináveis pelos destroços da aeronave lhe perturbaram o sono por um tempo. Ferguson conquistara seu lugar com prestigio. Acatara sua ordem com profissionalismo e recato. Sem provas. Sem rastros. Sem suspeitas. O mundo confortava-se apenas em saber que algo trágico acontecera em pleno vôo, que afinal obrigara seus pilotos a desviram por pouco o percurso e submergirem no vasto e âmago mar gélido.

Uma tragédia. Todos faleceram. Nenhum corpo encontrado. Apenas pequenos e ralos pedaços insípidos da aeronave que conseguiram emergir sobre a água escura. Nada plausível. Nada que abordasse com dignidade qualquer questão significativa.

O aguardo, finalmente, chegara ao fim.

Não quis sentar-se. A neve lá fora não os impediria de chegar no horário marcado. Detestava atrasos.

Seguiu os contornos ornamentados da enorme porta de entrada que ligava diretamente ao hall. Haviam se passado decididamente onze meses. Os relatórios que lera semanalmente transmitiam-lhe sobriedade e confiança. Mas estavam longe de lhe trazerem tranqüilidade. Walter durante meses ia-lhe ditando os pequenos acontecimentos e promessas. Ela ainda esperava julgar o que tivesse com os próprios olhos.

Alguns ruídos vindos de fora aumentaram de densidade conforme se aproximavam da entrada.

Era a segunda vez que se encontrariam. Sua máscara impassível adornou a face. Seu interior esfriara forçosamente e suas mãos acobertadas acolhidas com luvas jasmim, transpiraram com suavidade.

Desejou um cigarro.

-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o

A taça de cristal fora gradativamente preenchida pelo líquido cristalizado, transparente e de um magnífico vermelho vivo.

O apoucado som do liquido sendo derramado despertou instantaneamente o corpo adormecido de seu cochilo.

Seus olhos azuis abriram-se ainda sonolentos, mas não demorou muito até que despertassem totalmente. Endireitou-se e arrumou os óculos na face. Mantinha serenidade permanecendo na discreta defensiva.

Uma risada suave e gracejada passou por seus ouvidos. Olhou a taça cheia e a garrafa de vinho que ele pegara sem autorização de seu acervo.

Um_ Romanée-Conti. _Bom vinho. Seus dedos femininos agarraram-se a borda da taça e levaram-na para perto do moreno. Nitidamente recusou a bebida servida.

Ele não se ofendera. Seu sorriso se alargou e ele se serviu de bom grado, apreciando as particularidades do vinho como um apreciador autêntico e refinado.

Ela encostou-se melhor na cadeira. Não o convidou a se sentar. Ele não iria de qualquer modo. Coçou os olhos por baixo dos óculos transparentes afastando a sonolência e o cansaço por hora.

-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o

Londres -  
Mansão da Família Hellsing.

05h40.

Em ponto.

Ajeitou o blazer em tom pastel, sem realmente precisar.

Concentrou-se em meio ao hall de entrada com ambas as mãos no bolso da calça clara.

A sonoridade dos passos aumentou, chegando a entrada. A porta imensa de duas vias se abriu sem qualquer pressa; dando espaço para os corpos atravessarem.

Pôde sentir seu interior acalmar-se ao avistar a figura refinada e leal de Walter aparecer. Quatro meses sem vê-lo pessoalmente, tendo-o ao lado na empresa e em casa, a fez reconhecer com sinceridade sua falta.

Ele foi ao seu encontro satisfeito em vê-la. Fitou-a fraternalmente antes de indagar se estava bem. Ela apenas se resignou a responder o quão era bom tê-lo de volta.

Walter pareceu satisfeito com isso antes de afastar-se um pouco com ambos os braços cruzados nas costas, até a entrada onde estava inerte o corpo de Alucard. Limpo, muitíssimo bem vestido e recomposto. Diferente da última vez que o vira onze meses atrás. Da primeira vez não trocaram uma única palavra, seu _asco_ e salientes níveis de estresses ainda estavam muito fortes. Isto, no entanto, estava fora de cogitação de repetir-se aqui por diante.

Walter não precisou apresentá-los formalmente, desconfiava que Integra-sama não fosse dar a mínima para isso ou estender-lhe uma das mãos, porém, antes que pudesse se decidir Alucard Tsepesh tomara à dianteira caminhando até a magnata.

Seus sapatos intensos produziam algumas tacadas no piso escuro e porcelanato.

Retirou com solicitude os pequenos óculos ovais da face e o chapéu largo e vermelho, ajeitando-o de encontro o peito coberto com um finíssimo sobretudo da mesma cor. Tirou os acessórios e curvou-se diante de Integra em um cumprimento honroso e monarca, fazendo seus fios lisos e escuros caírem por sobre seus olhos.

_Estou ao teu serviço e as tuas ordens, my Lady..._

Integra ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas e seus olhos claros se voltaram para Walter que apenas deu os ombros enquanto sorria.

Aquela atitude inusitada não a pegara desprevenida. Os inúmeros relatórios lidos nos últimos meses destacaram em demasiado os gestos e modos naturais provindos daquele ser. Ainda que seus confiáveis agentes não pudessem encontrar ou desvendar o passado total desse infame assassino, não era preciso esforço para saber que este muito provavelmente vinha de uma linhagem nobre e soberba de classe social mais que significativa.

Não era um mero assassino. Não o aparentava. Poderia se passar, muito facilmente, em outros séculos, por um lustroso e jovem _Lorde_. Embora, o cinismo ainda o corrompesse.

Alucard Tsepesh era cínico. O sorriso estampado em seus lábios que dispensava a ela transbordava cinismo. Ele conseguia lhe dizer, sem proferir uma única palavra, que se estava ali, o estava por livre e espontânea vontade. E esta ilação fez seu sangue ferver. Retirou ambas as mãos do bolso e trouxe alguns fios do cabelo louro e vivaz para frente de seus ombros, fazendo-os cobrir seu peito.

Olhou para Walter por alguns segundos. Ele assentiu e se retirou do hall de entrada, sem dizer nada.

"Siga-me".

Virou-se de costas para o assassino que salvara. Caminhou calmamente pelos corredores da mansão localizados no primeiro andar. Em uma das mangas do blazer escondia uma adaga militar camuflada e em seu tornozelo esquerdo prendia um revolver carregado.

Contava não precisar usá-los.

Atrás de si, Alucard a seguia em silêncio, notando todos os caminhos por quais passavam. Prestou atenção nos quadros emoldurados presos nas paredes, provavelmente alguns ancestrais da família. _Família_. Walter lhe contara o fundamental. Ele não se importou muito com os de mais detalhes, contando que pudesse ter o enorme prazer em se livrar daquelas malditas escórias. Tinha um assunto pendente com alguns deles, então desejava encontrá-los tão logo lhe fosse ordenado.

Integra desceu um lance de escadas após passarem por algumas portas e deixarem os corredores vastos. Mandara preparar tudo semanas atrás, não usava muito aquela passagem, mas estava conservada e agora livre da imensa umidade e obscuridade de tempos atrás. Haviam instalado eletricidade e comodidade.

Tudo para o completo conforto de Alucard Tsepesh. Ela quase chegou a sorrir com aquilo, ainda caminhando enfrente dele. Quase. Acomodaria com luxo e sofisticação um assassino na área subterrânea de sua mansão, para que, este mesmo assassino a servisse como um carrasco por tempo indeterminado.

Alucard chegou a rir sozinho. Era tão previsível. Seria acomodado longe da vista de quem quer que circulasse naquela mansão; se já não tivesse previsto aquilo tudo, estaria ultrajado. Mais corredores. Riu dos próprios pensamentos, ela estava levando-o aos seus aposentos ou a uma câmera de extermínio?

- O que há de tão engraçado, Alucard?

- Perdoe meus modos, senhora. Despertei com humor aguçado...

Integra parou diante de uma grande porta de madeira talhada e a abriu. Cedeu alguns passos para o lado indicando a entrada para que Alucard passasse.

- Este será seu aposento até o tempo em que resida aqui. Janet aparecerá mais tarde e lhe trará o que estiver de seu agrado...

- Como ela trará as mulheres?

-... Há um telefone no lado da cama, atenda todas as vezes em que ele tocar. Apenas Ferguson, Walter e eu possuímos este número.

- Isto é uma banheira de hidromassagem? Não era preciso tanto, minha senhora.

- Você está proibido de circular pela mansão nos horários da manhã. Há reuniões que promovo nos andares de cima e creio que você é inteligente o suficiente para saber que não pode ser visto por quem possivelmente poderá reconhecê-lo.

- Entendo. Não quer que vejam o seu animalzinho de estimação. Os tolos poderiam se surpreender....

Integra que ainda estava a porta vendo-o conhecer todo o imenso espaço que dispusera, cerrou os punhos com força. Não se deixaria ser intimidada, muito menos daria crédito para as provocações manifestadas. Caminhou até ele, a vontade corrosiva de retirar o sorriso petulante com a força de seus próprios punhos. Suas luvas agarraram-se ao colarinho da camisa social branca, trouxe-o para perto, fazendo-o se abaixar, sem pensar direito no que fazia, apenas o colocaria em seu lugar. Segredou, com sua voz baixa e temerosamente fria. Não se importando em nada com a diferença óbvia de tamanho que ambos possuíam.

- Não **ouse** me desafiar, Tsepesh. Se está aqui é porque **eu** o salvei do destino que merecia. Mas um monstro nefasto e repulsivo como você **não** é insubstituível. Nesta casa, **você** é o **meu** animal de estimação. Jamais esqueça-se disso.

O soltou, limpando as mãos no blazer. Procurou o desejado cigarro em um dos bolsos e o acendeu. Virou-se de costas e caminhou para fora, fechando a porta com certa força.

Alucard ainda permaneceu parado onde estava. Voltou a rir com gosto, colocando o chapéu encima da mesa de centro. Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing acabara de ganhar o seu respeito.

-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o

Buscou por seu maço e seu isqueiro.

- Está tarde, Alucard. Se recolha aos seus aposentos e não entre na minha sala sem a minha permissão.

Ele sorriu com diversão antes de descansar a taça de volta a mesa bagunçada. Suas palmas cobertas de luva apoiaram-se sobre a mesa e seu tronco curvou-se. Aproximou-se do corpo estacionado a bons centímetros de si. Sua voz inocente contradizia-se com a natureza de seu olhar. Seu sorriso era suave, embora provocativo.

- Parece exausta, _mestre_. Por que não vá para a cama? Deseja que eu a leve?

Ela apagou o resto de seu cigarro em uma das luvas brancas que apoiavam-se em sua mesa. Alucard ampliou seu sorriso, mostrando-a todos seus dentes, e sequer moveu a mão maculada.

Ela assoprou a fumaça desgostosa em sua face. Estava impaciente e ligeiramente irritada pela intromissão. Não era a primeira vez que ele vinha lhe enfadar em seu escritório.

- Não banque o idiota, Alucard. Ou eu mesma me livro de você.

Alucard a encarou por algum tempo, sustentando seu olhar gélido e aborrecido até um ligeiro arrepio correr por suas costas. Seus olhos rubros aumentaram de intensidade. Resolveu se afastar e desaparecer acobertado pela escuridão.

Integra olhou para a garrafa de vinho encima da mesa. Suspirou impaciente e se serviu.

-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o

**Nota da Autora**: Muito, muito obrigada mesmo por todos os comentários. Eu ainda os respondo decentemente! Eu fico muito feliz por acompanharem isto aqui. Eu estou louca para fazê-los se agarrarem logo *-* mas não posso... Ainda tem muito pano pra manga e eles precisam de... Convívio. Oh! Que eu possa fazer isso! Deus abençoe a todos. Mil mil mil beijos! E Até o próximo capítulo.


	8. Seven

Nota: Este capítulo faz uma referência a um dialogo com Alucard feito pela Integra no Ova III da série. =)

-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o

Seven – Moonligth Sonata.

Seus dedos deslizavam carinhosamente sobre as teclas do piano em total concentração. Seus dedos compridos já não estavam mais tensos e a sua coluna permanecera ereta sobre o banco de madeira. Esticou um pouco o braço e enveredou a melodia. Há uns dias seus cabelos foram cortados novamente e agora deslizavam em franjas finas sobre seus olhos e seu comprimento não ultrapassava seus ombros.

Seus olhos se cerraram suavemente, seus dedos esticaram-se para atingir o tom final. Permaneceu como estava. Imóvel. Seus lábios comprimiram um leve sorriso, ligeiramente ardiloso.

- Sir Integra Hellsing.

Ela se aproximou mais dois passos. Notara minutos antes que seu ilustre convidado descobrira a sala de musica, tão injustamente esquecida fazia muito tempo. Tivera idéias de reformar aquele cômodo pelas lembranças que ali transbordavam, mas desviara-se da idéia justamente pelo mesmo motivo.

Ela cerrava os dedos numa pasta mostarda. Ainda sem se pronunciar, caminhara mais perto, seus sapatos rompendo o baixo silêncio entre os dois e mantendo uma distancia considerável, despejou a pasta sobre a cauda do piano para que Alucard a recolhesse. O frio assassino recolheu o material imposto e descerrou seu conteúdo. Seus olhos bordô se abaixaram sobre a primeira figura impressa numa fotografia. Seu sorriso se alargou. Ele o conhecia.

Após alguns segundos de silêncio, ela começou, uma voz feminina ligeiramente rouca preencheu a sala:

- Tubalcain Alhambra. Segundo a investigação dos meus agentes, este homem conduziu Celas para a armadilha, dando inicio seu seqüestro. Ele aproveitou-se de sua amabilidade para fazê-la o acompanhar até um velho prédio fora da cidade no pretexto de investigar informalmente o desaparecimento das crianças locais. Nunca houve desaparecimento algum naquela área que envolvesse crianças ou adolescentes. As fotos enviadas para ela destas mesmas crianças eram todas falsas. Alhambra é um boêmio e está envolvido com fraudes e jogatinas ilegais em todo país.

Alucard se levantou com elegância, ainda segurando a pasta que Integra lhe despejara. Suas íris escarlates encaravam a mulher em sua frente. Notara suas feições aristocratas ligeiramente tensas o encarando de volta. Perguntava-se se aquela senhora permaneceria em segurança diante daquilo que começaria ali, finalmente, sem rodeios ou pudores, sem volta ou arrependimento.

Ele compreendia e assinara seu papel naquela peça, não precisando de ensaios ou scripts. O personagem que interpretava fazia parte de si, do que era, do que se transformara. E mesmo que nada fosse mudar com aquilo, ainda não concluíra de fato, que personagem Integra estava disposta a levar até o final do espetáculo.

Mas Alucard não estava ali para fazer justiça com as próprias mãos. Não estava para proteger Integra ou vingá-la. Embora a respeitasse e seu modo de expor-se a ele o fascinava como uma incógnita, o que o movia ali era a curiosidade, a aventura, o horror... E _talvez_ adivida passivapor tê-lo retirado da prisão que culminaria na evidente morte.

Ele começou a se distanciar, caminhou até um dos moveis antigos, uma larga poltrona restaurada ao estilo Luis XV com a estampa em tons pastel e ouro brunido revestido. Recolheu o enorme chapéu característico e voltou a caminhar até a saída; antes de retirar-se, porém, jogou a pasta que Integra lhe trouxera de lado, espalhando os papéis. Sem virar-se de onde estava apenas disse:

- Dê-me as suas ordens, senhora.

Ele pôde ouvir um grunhido chegar aos seus ouvidos e quase admirou-se por não rir.

- Walter lhe dará as instruções finais. E Alucard...

Ele aguardou imóvel que ela concluísse. O que não tardou. Sua sentença fora firme, cerrada e, ele não necessitou de mais sinônimos.

- A ordem é apenas uma. Procurar e destruir.

Antes de sair ele vestiu seu chapéu e acenou com a cabeça suavemente mostrando que entendera. Um sorriso largo voltou a adorna-lhe a face.

- Perfeitamente compreendido, minha mestra.

-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o

Obrigada a todos pelas reviews enviadas, por todo o acompanhamento da história. Peço desculpas sinceras (e muito envergonhadas) pela demora. Mas o bloqueio mental foi enorme. Espero que me desculpem e que possam acompanhar o decorrer da história.  
Fiquem com Deus.


	9. Eight

Nota : Este capítulo contém cenas fortes. Violência/Tortura. (1)

-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o

Eight – O Boêmio

Louise Edmond era o nome que enfeitava seus documentos. Britânico. 27 anos. Turista. Um avião particular o levara até o aeroporto daquele país no inicio da noite. Sisudo, instalara-se no melhor hotel; as reservas já haviam sido feitas. Recolheu-se nos aposentos após o carregador deixar a última mala. Trouxera pouca bagagem, afinal não ficaria por muito tempo.

Dirigiu-se ao frigobar após retirar o paletó e o casaco que vestia. Notou, porém o bar que adornava o ambiente em um canto afastado do quarto. Dirigiu-se até lá com um sorriso suave. Adoraria um bom vinho naquele momento. Apreciou a garrafa da Syrah antes de abri-la. Havia muitos anos que não degustava um bom vinho e ironicamente apenas voltara a fazer quando se instalara na mansão Hellsing. Integra possuía um acervo inconcebível dos melhores e apesar de tê-lo proibido chegar perto do local nos seus primeiros dias, ele saboreava a redescoberta sempre que passava próximo ao acervo.

Encheu uma taça e dirigiu-se a sacada. Partiria daquele hotel ainda pela manhã.

Na sacada, abriu os primeiros botões da camisa clara, refrescando-se com os sopros de vento que passavam àquela hora. Sentia calor. E acima de tudo, sentia-se excitado com as expectativas, do que faria ali. Mal podia aguardar os acontecimentos que seguiriam.  
Walter lhe informou sobre o que precisava saber. Contou-lhe que embarcaria no navio de cruzeiro pela manhã e que um jato particular estaria esperando por seu sinal. Walter não enfeitou suas palavras, apenas expressou o contrato que devia ser tudo demasiadamente discreto e _limpo_. Isto é, sem vestígios.

Alucard não apreciou muito a idéia no inicio, pois sempre se orgulhara de expor seus trabalhos para que os outros os admirassem. Era um artista afinal de contas, alegrava-o expor suas obras ao público.

Mas que assim fosse. Acataria suas ordens ou qualquer ordem se apenas pudesse voltar a fazer o que lhe dava prazer.

E seu deleite era imenso... Mal podia esperar.

-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o

Um sorriso escarnecido lhe desenhava a face. Estava seguro e via seus adversários com arrogância e cinismo. Cinco deles já desistira, restando apenas um pobre infeliz que já não podia apostar mais nada. Com um par de cartas na mão, aguardava ansioso pelo próximo passo. A expectativa ao redor da mesa era latente, podia sentir as respirações contidas ao seu redor. Não interessava por quem torciam. Não estava ali para entreter, mas para ganhar.

Seu adversário cansara de esperar e seu blefe não adiantara. Ele conhecia aquele jogo, sabia ler as expressões faciais e corporais como ninguém. Bebeu mais um gole de uísque e enxergou seu oponente levantar um pouco a camisa e limpar o suor nela. Sabia as cartas que tinha e a seqüencia que restara... Esperava por apenas um movimento.

Ás de Espadas.

Ele havia arriscado tudo naquelas cartas. Seus olhos castanhos miraram o homem a sua frente com o mínimo de empatia. Típico apostador deturpado. Ele o seguira até ali e pôde ver um modo simples e divertido de conseguir dinheiro. Viciava-se em homens e mulheres que não sabiam controlar suas reações, não sabiam ouvir os instintos que lhe sussurravam os ouvidos pedindo para parar. Estavam completamente submergidos em seus próprios vícios e mazelas. E ele fez destas suas vitimas. Ele os seduzia com seu jeito sagaz e ardiloso e induzia-os a aceitarem as suas apostas. Apostas que sempre seriam altas. Muito altas.

Ás de Copas.

Não pôde impedir-se de rir diante da expressão de espanto que firmara na cara de seu adversário. Batia as mãos satisfeito por mais uma vitória. As pessoas ao seu redor soltaram alguns murmúrios de lamentação, outros apenas se regozijavam da desgraça alheia e, acabando o grande suspense, logo se dissiparam dali.

Ainda rindo, levantou-se de sua cadeira e apanhou o casado deixado no encosto. Pegou de volta o dinheiro encima da mesa e o cheque de grande valor que fora usado como garantia pelo outro competidor. Este ainda mantinha o rosto escondido nas palmas abertas de suas mãos sem acreditar no que fizera.

Tubalcain caminhava envolta as mesas sentindo-se muito contente. Voltaria para o apartamento que alugara alguns milhões mais rico e nada poderia lhe tirar este prazer, esta dádiva. Pegou uma de suas cartas de baralho do bolso da calça e a girou em sua mão. Se dirigiria ao andar da pista de dança do navio em busca de uma companhia, ou duas, para passar a noite.

Deixou o salão de cassino e passou a andar sobre um corredor extenso. Algumas pessoas passaram ao seu lado aparentemente embriagadas e teciam conversar altas e paralelas.

Ele mirou o lance de escadas a sua esquerda que o levaria ao corredor do andar de cima onde ficava o salão de festas. Enquanto subia ouviu uns passos sonoros seguindo em sua direção. Parou e alargou seu sorriso cinicamente para checar se quem vinha era o oponente que perdera boa parte de sua fortuna na disputa. Afinal, não era como se nunca tivesse acontecido antes. Existem pessoas que simplesmente não sabem perder, mas ele já estava mais que acostumado a lidar com elas. Sempre sentia o prazer mórbido de menosprezá-las e humilhá-las colocando-as em seu lugar. Mas quando seu rosto virou para trás não encontrou ninguém. Estava sozinho nas escadarias, não havia ninguém atrás de si. Checou mais uma vez e rapidamente a extensão, mas não encontrou nada. Riu da própria confusão e retornou a subir. Alguns segundos depois ouviu novamente os passos como se estivessem se aproximando dele, desta vez não se virou e continuou a sua subida, inconscientemente, aumentando os próprios passos. Não demorou muito e um calafrio lhe correu pela espinha. Sentiu uma presença atrás de si e se virou bruscamente.

Nada. Ninguém.

Vinho. Aquilo era o vinho que consumira a noite toda. Sentia-se mesmo ligeiramente disperso, e estava um pouco distraído. Ou era apenas o cansaço. Estava cansado, só podia ser. Maneou a cabeça e decidiu sair logo dali. Virou o corpo novamente para frente a fim de seguir caminho, mas assim que se virou, seu corpo se sobressaltou. Seus passos vacilaram no degrau quase o fazendo perder o equilíbrio. De repente sentiu que seu coração aumentara os batimentos cardíacos e seus olhos castanhos estavam mais largos.

- N-não pode ser...!

Apenas uns três degraus a sua frente estava parado o corpo de um homem alto, moreno e bem vestido que ostentava um olhar que já vira antes e o sorriso que lhe desenhava a face mostrava os dentes incrivelmente brancos e afiados. A mente de Tubalcain projetava a mesma frase repetidas vezes. Não podia ser... Era o mesmo homem! Era o mesmo! Não havia dúvidas.

- Você... Você devia estar morto, Tsepesh!

O moreno encarava aquela figura chocada em sua frente com diversão, sem respondê-lo. O sorriso de Alucard apenas se alargou e antes que o apostador tivesse qualquer reação, avançou sobre ele e suas mãos o envolveram pelo pescoço feito garras. Tubalcain pareceu sair de seu transe momentâneo e agarrou os braços do assassino tentando se soltar. Mas Alucard apenas forçou suas palmas até sufocá-lo completamente. Tubalcain o arranhava, chutava e se debatia, mas nada parecia atingi-lo. Alucard o forçou contra a parede até que, ainda o estrangulando, levantou-o alguns centímetros do chão e se jubilou a notar a face do outro atingir uma coloração mais forte.

Tubalcain sentiu seus pulmões se contraindo e se desesperou por falta de ar. Não resistiria por mais tempo. Sentiu a robustez muscular deixando-o gradativamente e sua consciência o cobria com a escuridão.

O corpo já amolecido ainda tentara mais um assalto de defesa até que, por fim, o boêmio parara de se debater e sem alternativa, seus olhos se fecharam e já não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer. A sua diversão, arte e trapaça chegara ao fim.

... Mas para o seu infortúnio, Alucard Tsepesh estava apenas começando.

-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o

Londres -  
Mansão da Família Hellsing.

22h00.

Terminara a ligação com um Fredreric Zapata, um dos gerentes-seniors de sua empresa depois de uma exaustiva audioconferência ainda pela tarde com seus consultores. Seu corpo aparentava alguns sinais de cansaços, mas aquela altura ainda estava devidamente desperta e ligeiramente tensa. Suas mãos deslizaram para uma das gavetas ao lado e de lá retirou um fino estojo de charutos. Acendeu um deles e se encostou melhor em sua cadeira. Dispensou a todos, inclusive Walter, e decidiu se recolher sozinha na mansão o resto da noite.

Era aquela noite. Seria informada aquela noite.

Seus olhos azuis miraram o nada, tentando acalmar os próprios batimentos. Sabia o que iniciaria ali e não teria mais volta. Ela havia escolhido chegar onde estava, ela já havia decidido. Talvez naquela noite ela mudaria.

Ela mudaria.

-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o

(1)

Tubalcain Alhambra despertou repentinamente sentindo o peito em chamas e a garganta muito dolorida. Tossiu forte e seco acariciando o próprio pescoço. Tentou abrir os olhos, mas a fumaça ao seu redor era muito forte e suas narinas foram preenchidas com o impetuoso cheiro de óleo. Foi tomando a consciência aos poucos ainda que não reconhecesse onde estava. Suas mãos tocaram o chão e percebeu este moderadamente quente e o liquido oleoso que cobria suas palmas e as suas pernas.

Estava sentado, encostado a um metal gelado e a sua cintura estava envolta a uma corrente. Ainda não sabia onde estava, mas o barulho que fazia em sua volta era ensurdecedor como se houvesse infinitas máquinas trabalhando juntas ao seu redor.

De repente uma porta se abriu e um clarão de luz preencheu o local. A fumaça ficara menos densa e ele concluiu que estava dentro de uma cabine. Uma figura esguia apareceu do lado de fora vestida no que parecia ser um pesado macacão e seu rosto estava coberto com uma máscara de oxigênio.

Lembrou-se instantaneamente do que lhe acontecera momentos atrás e a lembrança fez seu coração disparar. Reuniu as forças restantes que ainda tinha em seus pulmões antes de dirigir-se aquele homem:

- Alucard! Desgraçado! Eu vou... eu vou matá-lo! – tossiu – Vou enviá-lo para o inferno!

Seus ouvidos foram preenchidos por uma risada sinistra e um novo calafrio voltou a lhe subir pela espinha.

- É um prazer voltar a vê-lo, senhor Alhambra. Infelizmente meu tempo é escasso. Não disponho o suficiente para conversar com um **verme** feito você. Estou em nome da senhorita Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing.

-... Hell-Hellsing..?! Está.. está prestando serviços para uma Hellsing?!

- Sir Integra ordenou que o tratasse _cordialmente_ em nome de Celas Victoria.

- Victoria... Alucard! Você não entende, foi apenas um trabalho! Eu não matei aquela desgraçada. O "Major" ele a matou. Ele arquitetou todo o seqüestro. Ele é um assassino miserável assim como você.

- O major não é um assassino, senhor Alhambra. Ele é um demente assim como você. E será um prazer ir atrás de todos os seus companheiros. Eu prometo que mandarei suas lembranças a todos eles.

E Alucard voltou a rir com deleite recomeçando a fechar a porta daquela cabine mirando o desesperando tomar conta de Tubalcain.

- Alucard me tire daqui! Alucard! Seu maldito! Eu vou matá-lo! Eu irei atrás de você!

A porta da cabine se fechou totalmente e a escuridão voltou a tomar conta de todo lugar. Tubalcain ainda não descobrira em qual parte do navio se encontrava até que o chão em que estava começou a se mexer gradativamente e agora tudo parecia vibrar de forma violenta. Seu peito se contraiu e a voz deixava sua garganta aos berros.

Alucard estava do lado de fora se satisfazendo com toda a situação. Se fosse por ele, aquilo não terminaria ali. Dentro de um dos cilindros de motor daquele descomedido navio. (2) Ainda faria Alhambra implorar por indulgência para extirpar-lhe a vida desprezível e inútil de uma vez. Era assim que trabalhava. Mas Integra lhe dera ordens precisas e ele aceitara as poucas embora razoáveis exigências de Walter para aquele trabalho.

Afastou alguns passos do local, os gritos de Tubalcain sendo abafados pelos barulhos estrídulos das máquinas de engrenagem ao lado. Fez um sinal e um dos homens a qual pagara uma boa fortuna para o ajudar, saiu da sua vista e fora completar o combinado. Ele retirou a mascara de oxigênio do rosto e voltou a caminhar. Suas mãos buscaram o celular de um dos bolsos do macacão e discou.

Tubalcain Alhambra arregalou os olhos em desespero quando sentiu um sacolejar forte balançar seu corpo e então o chão a sua volta começou a ceder. Ele levantou ambas as mãos aos ouvidos tentando diminuir o estrondoso rumor que instalara-se no local. Sentiu uma leve umidade percorrer os dedos oleosos e percebeu rapidamente que seus ouvidos começaram a sangrar. De repente, para o seu horror, o chão metálico começou a se erguer. Seus olhos castanhos fixaram o teto acima, mas não conseguiram enxergar nada além de escuridão. Onde estaria? Seu corpo deslizou para frente, as correntes que o seguraram tornaram-se mais frouxas e escorregaram para baixo. Ele finalmente se viu encima de uma média estrutura oval de puro aço que se elevara mais e mais. Segurou-se como pôde nas laterais quando seus olhos se abaixaram para o chão e nada mais pôde enxergar. Tudo se tornara breu.

A estrutura de aço se erguera a cinco metros rapidamente e continuava subindo. Tubalcain começou a sentir falta de ar e muito calor. Ele pensou em saltar, mas não sabia mais em que altura estava. A sua volta tudo começou a esquentar desproporcionalmente gerando um desconforto descomunal que fê-lo tentar se levantar. Encostou as mãos no cilindro e elas queimaram. O calor aumentava mais e mais a medida que subia e ele pôde sentir a sola do seu sapato derreter ferindo a pele. Seus gritos se tornaram mais dolorosos e ele desejou que tudo terminasse de uma vez.

Seus pés estavam formando queimaduras terrificantes que levaram lágrimas a seus olhos. Não suportando a dor, caiu. Seu corpo deitou no cilindro e se debateu contra a chapa quente que fazia colar o tecido da roupa em sua própria pele.

Nos últimos momentos ele viu uma luz muito forte e brilhante acima se aproximando. Pensou por um instante que teria a sua misericórdia. Mas então, quando percebeu, nada mais podia ser feito. Aquela luz que o envolveria em poucos segundos eram chamas assombrosas e abrasadoras. Ele fechou os olhos e pôde berrar pela última vez até ter seu corpo completamente carbonizado pelas chamas.

-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o

Cidade de Londres – Inglaterra

Maio de 2006

- Senhorita Victoria, obrigado por retornar a minha ligação. É muito difícil encontrar detetives tão competentes nesta cidade. Esperava que a senhorita pudesse me ajudar.

- Sim, senhor Alhambara eu recebi sua mensagem dois dias atrás, me impressionou o assunto que o senhor deixou. Ainda sem novas noticias sobre os desaparecimentos?

- Como eu havia mandado para senhora, a policia nada encontrou. Sabe, uma das crianças era meu querido sobrinho. A senhora não sabe o quanto eu estou arrasado. Minha pobre irmã chora todas as noites sem noticias. Todos que buscamos para ajudar nada puderam encontrar.

- Eu compreendo. Eu entrei em contato com a policia local e alguns outros de distritos distantes, policias confiáveis, eles ficaram de me retornar. Pode ser que encontremos alguma pista. As fotos das crianças que o senhor me mandou são atuais?

- Sim todas elas. Inclusive uma mesma que até mostra o local que meu querido sobrinho foi visto pela última vez...

- Eu gostaria de checar este local. O senhor pode estar me levando até lá amanhã?

- Sim, será um prazer senhorita Victoria. Eu apenas desejo ter o meu sobrinho e aquelas pobres crianças de volta.

- Não se preocupe senhor Alhambara. Eu vou encontrá-las, eu prometo.

- A senhorita é tão generosa, senhorita Victoria. Mal posso esperar para encontrá-la pessoalmente.

-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o

(2) O objeto de inspiração partiu de um vídeo no Youtube chamado Motor de Navios- maravilhas modernas. Para quem tiver curiosidade é só dar uma checada por lá. Este é o motor usado neste capítulo.

Obrigada e até o próximo.


	10. Nine

Nota : Este capítulo **contém cenas fortes**. Violência/Tortura.

Nine – The Valentine.

.

Via a terra vasta mirando um ponto qualquer. O sopro gelado fazia sua franja balançar e desalinhar o penteado. A mente sempre remetendo a lembranças distantes. Abraçou seu próprio copo suavemente. Não se movia; o respirar da carne imperceptível sobre o pano. Ali, naquele infinito belíssimo, vasto e coberto de encanto e tristeza, sorriu. A opacidade dos olhos sem brilho perdendo-se em lembranças que a alimentavam e cortava sua alma em pedaços.

Celas estava ali. Pequena e delicada. Pequena, risonha e forte. Pequena, vermelha e encantadora.

Era tarde, uma mulher elegante também estava na mesa acompanhada de seu pai e outro senhor. Tomavam chá. A xícara em sua frente fervia e sua fumaça subia fina modelando formas que intimamente tomavam sua atenção. Ao seu lado sua irmã mais nova distraia-se com os desenhos tricotados no pano fino de mesa. Suas mãozinhas pequenas esticaram para frente e ela os puxou alheia totalmente a conversa sempre formal e estranha dos mais velhos. Integra observou-a rapidamente se esquecendo dos próprios devaneios infantis. Seus olhos claros escondidos sob os enormes óculos de grau observaram a irmã. Tomou suas mãos discretamente e Celas voltou seu rosto cheio e corado a ela num bico curioso. Balançou a cabeça negativamente para a irmã, suas sobrancelhas claras levemente franzidas sem emitir uma palavra. Celas lhe copiou o movimento e afastou-se do pano de mesa deixando que suas mãos pequenas buscassem agora o pano de seu próprio vestido.

Integra voltou a sua xícara e levantou os olhos para cima vagando-os sobre os adultos. Mirou o pai que a observava num sorriso raro, ouviu um murmurar baixo vindo de seus lábios semi umedecidos: boa menina. - em seguida voltou aos assuntos de negócios com seu tio. A mulher elegante lhe lançou um olhar estranho e se levantou da mesa poucos instantes depois sentindo-se indisposta e levou ela e sua irmã de volta a mansão.

-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hells ing-o-Hellsing-o

_Gritos gritos e mais gritos. O estouro seguido de outro e o baque. Sua mãe arrebentada no chão e seu pai a abraçou sujando-se de sangue. Sangue dela - que ele havia causado. Que ele __**sempre**__ havia causado e deixou a arma carregada escorregar perigosa no chão. Ele então saiu debaixo da mesa da cozinha completamente em choque tremendo dos pés a cabeça. Abaixou-se e pegou a arma. Seu pai de costas totalmente embriagado começara a chorar. Seu corpo e mente tomado por um sentimento alimentado, surreal, mortal. Seus olhos verdes estavam esbugalhados e lacrimejantes quando levantou as mãos, ambas inexperientes segurando o objeto carregado. Seu pai pressentiu sua presença e se virou de frente para ele ainda de joelhos e repugnante. Seus olhos castanhos embaraçados tornaram se transformaram pesados e sombrios. Eles se encararam. Seus olhos se cerraram e ele apertou o gatilho. Uma, duas, três vezes, quatro vezes._

_Abriu a porta do quarto com cuidado. A luz fraca do corredor expulsando parte do breu. Caminhou alguns passou até se aproximar da cama. Abaixou o corpo ficando de joelhos. Sua voz era apenas um sussurro._

_- Tudo bem, Jann. Acabou._

_Demorou alguns segundos até que a cabeça de seu irmão aparecesse e o fitasse choroso e assustado. Esticou a mão manchada de sangue e acariciou-lhe os cabelos finos. Jann sorriu e ele sorriu também._

-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hells ing-o-Hellsing-o

India

Estava num galpão abandonado e sujo. Seus ouvidos estavam atentos a qualquer movimento. Em uma das mãos a Garand M1 pronta para trabalhar. Seus passos eram leves e rápidos difíceis de seguir. Esgueirou o corpo entre os caixotes empoleirados até atravessar o espaço e chegar ao corredor estreito; mais a frente o fundo do galpão e um divertido circo dos horrores.

Havia dezenas de mulheres com diversas partes de seus corpos mutilados. Elas dançavam como podiam, remexendo seus quadris ao longo da musica rítmica e sensual segurando seus lenços e espadas as poucas que possuíam ambos os braços e mãos. Ignoravam a presença de Luke ao que se aproximava confiante e atento.

Levantou sua arma e mirou uma delas por alguns instantes, mas não atirou. Ao invés disso, ainda segurando firmemente o objeto o levantou até sua esquerda e o estrondo que seguiu fez com que a musica parasse. A velha caixa de som estilhaçada no canto. Volto seus olhos verdes aquelas mulheres e eles brilhavam de antecipação. Elas haviam parado de dançar.

Ele abaixou a arma e sorriu mostrando todos os dentes.

- Alucard Tsepesh. O monstro. O canibal de Londres. - disse alto mirando os cantos a sua volta – Onde está o "grande assassino" que me trouxe até aqui? Deixe-me ver seu grande poder.

- Silencio -

- Mostre-se Alucard. Esta noite irei superá-lo. Esperei muito por esse momento. Vou dilacerar seu corpo sujo e queimá-lo junto a essas vadias deformadas!

Voltou às dançarinas jogando seus longos cabelos para trás.

- Tenham paciência, queridas. Será rápido desta vez.

Porém elas não se afastaram quando ele se aproximou um passo. Ao contrário da última vez elas não estavam com medo e não recuaram. A mais nova com seu corpo todo coberto de cicatrizes e sem parte da visão lhe virou as costas lentamente e recomeçou a dançar, a mesma musica sem som, como se não estivesse ali, como se nada tivesse acontecido e não demorou para que todas as restantes seguissem seu exemplo e retornassem a mesma ação de outrora.

Surpreso e com orgulho ferido voltou a mirar sua arma para o grupo, mas antes que atirasse, um vulto no alto das escadas lhe chamou atenção e atirou repetidas vezes em direção a ele tentando atingi-lo. Alucard desviou de suas balas com precisão jogando-se do andar de cima até um canto escuro e afastado. Não viu seu corpo e não soube se foi amortecido. Correu até o local excitando-se com a perspectiva de se livrar de um mito fajuto.

- Venha Alucard!

Retirou de um dos fundos falsos de seu paletó outra arma garand M1 e se aproximou mais. Ouviu um arfar e notou no mesmo canto alguns barris de gasolina empoleirados. Seria divino. Correu para trás atirando insano em um desses barris. Ainda ria alto quando buscou em outro bolso um dos fósforos e acendeu jogando-os rapidamente naquela direção. A explosão que seguiu foi instantânea. Seu corpo foi arremessado para outra margem, uma das armas se perdendo no caminho. Passado alguns minutos se preparava para partir vitorioso e encontrar seu irmão enquanto tentara se levantar.

A gargalhada lúgubre preencheu seus ouvidos e o deixou perplexo por alguns segundos. O grupo de mulheres que estava em circulo balançavam seus quadris e sorriam frias; aos pouco se afastaram umas das outras e revelaram vagarosamente o demônio no centro delas. Alucard batia as palmas cobertas diante daquele espetáculo; olhava Luke de forma provocante.

Luke engoliu em seco totalmente descrente. A consequência da explosão ainda ali ameaçando a vida de todos. O galpão não duraria por mais tempo, ele tinha que sair. Levantou as mãos para pegar uma das armas que não soltara no momento da explosão quando o grito horripilante o atingiu fazendo com que voltasse a realidade; seguiu o som gelado, seu coração desumano em frangalhos.

Em meio ao fogo seu irmão berrava palavras distorcidas. Jann estava seminu com seus braços decepados e ensanguentados, o rosto irreconhecível. Queimava, ali, diante de seus olhos.

Alucard chamou sua atenção. Não sorria agora, o encarava serio e desprezado.

Os sapatos faziam barulho ao se aproximarem. Luke tentou avançar em direção ao irmão, mas uma dor dilacerante sobressaiu o pegando de surpresa e fazendo-o desabar no chão. Um berro de dor fugiu de sua garganta. Uma das mulheres havia se aproximado numa ação rápida com uma das espadas que usara na dança, arrancando com um golpe cruel parte inferior de suas pernas, o sangue derramado jorrando no piso tornando-o inteiramente escorregadio.

- Eu esperava mais deste encontro, sir Valentine. Mas você é apenas um covarde como todos os outros. Um verme infeliz. Não passa de comida para cachorro.

Alucard não escutava os gritos. Apenas enxergava uma grande sujeira ao seu redor. Se aproximou de Luke e notou frustrado o mesmo tentar se arrastar para longe numa tentativa vã e ridícula de fugir.

- Eu não faço acordos, sir Valentine. Mas estou um tanto... flexível. Você não merece ser morto por mim.

- A-Alucard! Não! Não pode estar acontecendo!

Luke se encostou numa das paredes imundas gritando em choque, tocando o que restara da pele machucada. Gritou por seu irmão, por compaixão, seus olhos verdes molhados e vermelhos absorvendo a figura incinerada; um pedaço inerte, negro e irreconhecível de carne. As mulheres de outrora se aproximavam dele. O estrangeiro misterioso cumprindo com sua palavra e deixando-as sós com seus algozes.

- Minha senhora ordenou que eu retribuísse os cuidados ofertados à senhorita Celas Victoria...

Luke respirava com dificuldade se desesperando a cada segundo, os olhos insanos seguindo o corpo esguio deixando o galpão enquanto falava.

- ... Cumpro em regozijo as ordens da minha mestra.

As palavras do demônio perfurando seus ouvidos. Sua voz fria e sarcástica se tornando cada vez mais distante. O som sendo ecoado constantemente pelo ambiente. As mulheres fechando-se ao redor dele. Nada o salvaria. Não havia espaço para clemência. Suas vitimas seriam finalmente vingadas. Elas o fariam pagar por cada segundo. Decisões tomadas avançaram sobre ele.

-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hells ing-o-Hellsing-o

Índia

A equipe Hellsing aguardava do lado de fora. O sol crescia aos poucos manchando a manhã com suas luzes claras e quentes. Walter havia sugerido que a herdeira das empresas Hellsing permanecesse dentro do carro, mas Integra o ignorou. Estava afastada do grupo, seus olhos mergulhados nos formatos que a fumaça vasta e grossa fazia diante de seus olhos. O depósito abandonado havia explodido minutos atrás e da primeira vez ela quisera estar lá. Em pele, carne, sangue e espírito. Não se alegrava da carnificina, não se sentia menos mal ou culpada, tampouco agora indiferente. Algo havia se transformado dentro de si desde Alhambra e por mais inteligente e perceptível que fosse não decifrara, por enquanto, o quê.

Um sopro frio deslizou por suas costas e a respiração quente que tocava sua nuca fez com que por breves segundos ondas involuntárias de arrepio corressem por todo seu corpo. Maldizia por instantes os cabelos louros e fartos presos numa trança solta e discreta.

- Não demore tanto da próxima vez.

- Estava seguindo as ordens da minha mestra, sir Integra Van Hellsing.

- Isso não é um jogo, Alucard. Me irrita esta sua atitude.

- Me perdoe minha mestra.

- Os agentes do sargento Ferguson desenvolveram algo para você. Será entregue assim que regressarmos a mansão. Quero um relatório completo na minha mesa antes do anoitecer.

- Sim, mestra.

Integra virou as costas para o restara do quadro; céu, luz, destruição, morte, fumaça, fogo e o observou seriamente. O oceano escuro e profundo submergindo sobre o sangue brilhante e pulsante dos seus olhos. Ela ergueu o queixo e a respiração quente tocou seu rosto.

Alucard não recuou quando a ponta fina e afiada pressionou-se ligeira sob sua garganta. A voz seria e concentrada em contraste da figura pálida, fria, frágil e feminina.

- Se não quer perder sua vida, Tsepesh, não se aproxime desta forma novamente.

- Minha presença a perturba, mestra?

- Não vou repetir.

Alucard riu e se abaixou, uma fileira fina de sangue escorrendo e se escondendo sobre a gola alta da camisa.

- O que _minha senhora_ ordenar.

-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hellsing-o-Hells ing-o-Hellsing-o


End file.
